Tears Unnumbered Shall You Shed
by Iluvatar-the-creator
Summary: Still bitter at the Valar even after Dagor Dagorath, Fëanor and his seven sons leave Arda finding another world in which to dwell, this world they learn is alike to their own yet different in many ways. Centuries and then millennia pass, and the world and people around them changes, however the Seven Sons of Fëanor remain the same and there is a Shadow growing in the north.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I had this idea for a story and just wanted to test the waters with it**

 **Please Read and Review No flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter One

" _Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean, brood of Morgoth or bright Vala, Elda or Maia or Aftercomer, Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth, neither law, nor love, nor league of swords, dread nor danger, not Doom itself, shall defend him from Fëanor, and Fëanor's kin, whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh, finding keepeth or afar casteth a Silmaril. This swear we all: death we will deal him ere Day's ending, woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou, Eru Allfather! To the everlasting Darkness doom us if our deed faileth. On the holy mountain hear in witness and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!_ "

I see that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is now sharpening his sword, it was only a matter of time, before this day came. I myself see him turn as the sound of horses riding can be heard, it is growing louder so I know that they have come. Ned Stark is here and from the looks of it, he has brought seven men who he can trust, we have our order from our Prince and now I go and retrieve my helmet now as I glance again at them. Eight in total and there are only two of us, it is going to be quite a fight. Out of the eight, only Lord Stark has the look of a northmen, the rest of them, they are too fair. The one who stands at the right side of Lord Stark, I have seen him before at the tournament, his name is Maglor, one of those who took up the mantle of that name, the old protectors of the North. I can see Maglor and Lord Stark throw a glance up at the tower and then back to one another. Lord Commander Hightower and I now walk over to the eight of them, I carry the Dawn I one hand and my helmet in the other.

Now as we come face to face with them I plunge Dawn into the ground as I look to Lord Stark and change the arm that was holding my helmet. I now glance at the men he has brought with him, all of them look rather fair and all alike in a way. I recall the stories, the stories of how the seven guardians in the North, the Seven Sons of Fëanor, I would have thought Maglor was one of their descendants when I first met him. But now that I see all Seven of them, I recall the legends from the days of Bran the Builder. They all stand much taller than Lord Stark, all them seem fair and handsome in ways that no man or woman can be. I could swear there is light shining within their eyes and every single one of the seven, fit their description from legend. Only those who see all seven at once could possibly understand that they were not descended from those seven, they are the Seven Sons of Fëanor.

The the tallest of them all, the one with the red hair and the red cape, he has only one hand. They all have pointed ears and have a diamond with intricate detail somewhere upon their clothing. I did expect to fight either the best the North had to offer or the most loyal to House Stark. I did not expect him to bring the legends of the North down upon us, Lord Stark must truly wish to save his sister. I now nod as I grimace at him and say now "Lord Stark."

His face is earnest as he nods to me and asks "I looked for you on the trident, why weren't you there to protect your Prince?"

To that I bluntly state "We weren't there."

Lord Commander Hightower at this point sees fit to speak as well as he now state rather rudely to Lord Stark "Your friend the usurper would lie beneath the ground if we had been."

I close my eyes and silently curse that he had to say this, I turn to look at him, but do not turn fully knowing that it would not do anything good for this situation, it is only the two of us against the eight of them. Lord Stark now looks rather angry as he states Lord Commander Hightower "The Mad King is dead, Rhaegar lies beneath the ground."

Now Lord Stark turns his head to me and asks me "Why weren't you there to protect your Prince?"

I Now nod slightly as I just tell him "Our Prince wanted us here."

Lord Stark now looks up at the tower behind both Lord Commander Hightower and myself, I see his hand tighten on his sword, I can hear it as well. I do not take my eyes from him, but I can feel that Lord Commander Hightower has turned his gaze to me, he and I both know that this talking will soon be at an end. Lord Stark's gaze turns back to me and I feel as if he is glaring daggers at me as he now asks in a very different and cold tone "Where's my sister?"

I now take in a deep breath as I look at him and smile slightly as I tell him truthfully "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come."

Now I put on my helmet and Gerold Hightower does the same, Lord Stark allows us to do this and as I look up at him, I can tell he does not wish to fight us. I have my duty and honor to my Prince so I now look back into his eyes as I now say "And now it begins."

Both Gerold and I now in a clean and swift flourish draw our swords, I now hold out both _Dawn_ and my other blade as we stare down Lord Stark and the Seven Sons of Fëanor. Maglor looks to me and then glances to Lord Stark who I can feel is not happy about this situation. He looks at me and I think his eyes are filled with regret and sympathy as he tells us both "No, now it ends."

He gives a slight nod as he and all of his seven allies draw their swords, each sword of Seven Sons, they are of much finer craft that most if not any other swords I have ever seen. All of them must truly be the fabled Seven Sons of Fëanor, all of them must be _Noldor_ , those who are as they say from the first born. I am Ser Arthur Dayne, Knight and Kingsgaurd of Aryes II Targaryen. I am Prince Rhaegar's closest friend and am here by his bidding, as the wind now blows I can see the famed pointed ears of the Son's of Fëanor. Neither I nor Gerold Hightower move as I am sure he now knows who it is we face.

* * *

Maglor watched the boy practice archery while being watched by his father and mother who were on the balcony above. Drawing the bow the boy aimed poorly and his arrow went wide hitting a barrel instead of the target, this clearly amused the two of his elder brothers as one of them, wore a smirk at this.

Seeing that his younger brother was rather upset about missing the other brother, the one with black hair walked over to him, standing next to him and placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders he leaned in and said in a soft voice "Go on" he encouraged "father's watching." The two of then then turn and looked up to where they presumed their father to be "and your mother" he added. The boy nodded to his parents and then turned around to face the targets.

Taking deep breaths the boy drew the arrow and then loosed it, missing the target by a fair few feet and sailing over the wall even. This caused his two elder brothers to laugh chuckling at the shot, with even the youngest who was seated on a saddle that was propped up on a small fence began to chuckle. All of this only added to their brother's frustration at not being able to hit the target.

The boys father, the lord of this castle and land spoke, he was clearly amused like his wife was "and which one of you was a marksman at ten?" he asked his sons, who sobered up a bit with that question. "Keep practising Bran" the Lord encouraged his son. Seeing that Bran was still unsure his father add "go on."

" _I was_ " Maglor thought, but these were men, the second born, they were not Quendi, the Eldar as his folk are called. Also he was not laughing though he was tempted to laugh, but at how sad the boy's archery was.

Obeying the Boy turned around once more and took aim, while his brothers and parents were focusing so much on him Maglor spied the their sister the one only a year older than Bran grab a bow for herself and notch an arrow before firing. Maglor found himself smiling amused by this as the arrow hit the target right in it's centre surprising everyone.

Turning around the brothers saw their sister who smiled impishly before giving them a short curtsy after which was short because Bran had begun to chase her in good humour. "Faster Bran" one of his elder brothers joked as Bran charged after sister.

Maglor now heard his brother Caranthir, what was he doing here, he rarely visits Winterfell speak "perhaps you should name your daughter Arya heir to Winterfell, Ned" he addressed the Lord, we have never referred to any of the lords by their title. This earned a few chuckles from the brothers still present. But Lord Stark's Wife seemed to take the double meaning that laced his words and for a moment her smile dropped into a scowl, not directed at him but at the boy you had not referred to her as Bran's mother and not his.

The boy that she stared at was almost a perfect replica of Lord Stark, having more Stark in him and very little of anything else, he had the dark brown hair that all but Arya lacked, his eyes once a glance were black, but on closer inspection they were actually a dark grey. This said Maglor nor his brothers were of the secondborn, none of them would not presume his eyes to be black at first glance.

Eddard Stark did not see this action nor the slight Caranthir had made and decided to laugh, "and cage her?" he asks in good humour. "She wouldn't stay put long enough" Lord Stark added, causing even his wife to smile at that joke.

"Lord Stark" Martyn Cassel the master of arms at Winterfell called out to his Lord interrupting the moment, Maglor saw him walking up to the two with Ned's ward, the Ironborn boy, Theon Greyjoy at his side. "My Lady" Martyn greeted the Lady Stark as he stopped walking, both Maglor and Caranthir had heard the arrival of horses at Winterfell, they were the firstborn, and their ears were not just there to look pretty, so hearing this conversation was of little to no effort at all for them.

"A Guardsmen just rode in from the hills" Martyn began "they just captured a deserter from the Nightswatch" he explained.

" _So that's why Caranthir is here_ " Maglor noted eyeing his brother's back " _There must be something that he wants to ask him, most probably concerning the wights and white walkers._ " Caranthir had been one of three of the seven of them who had decided to venture north of the wall to investigate the growing power they had all sensed there, the other two being Amrod and Amras.

Lord Stark paused for a moment and then spoke to Theon "get the lads to saddle their horses" the Greyjoy nodded and turned to leave.

"Do you have to?" he wife asked him, her tone pleading.

"He swore an Oath Cat" Ned informed her solemly, his tone not really leaving room for argument.

"Law is Law my lady" Martyn said solemnly.

Ned looked to Martyn and said "tell Bran he's coming too" Martyn nodded before he too walked off.

"Ned" his wife addressed the Lord Stark "ten is too young to say such things"

" _She only says that because the boy is her favourite_ " Maglor noted, he also was aware that Caranthir must have the same thought, only that hiss would have been more bitter. The quickest to anger of the sons of Fëanor had been the least favoured of their father and he had never taken well to it, or anyone else favouring one child over the another.

Ned Stark turned to his Lady wife "he won't be a boy forever Catelyn" he said his solemn tone "and winter is coming" Ned added repeating the words of house stark before leaving his wife standing there.

" _Winter is coming, if only you knew how soon it is_ " Maglor thought to himself as he and Caranthir shared a concerned glance.

As the Stark boys packed away the target along with the bow and arrows Catelyn looked over at the three of them before focusing on the one that was not hers with scorn. The boy felt her gaze and lifted his head up to meet it before he looked down again and resumed packing the arrows.

Catelyn only stopped her gaze when she saw the disapproving look that both Maglor and Caranthir gave her, though the latter's was filled with more disgust than the look she had given the boy.

All of the brothers when they could took the time to remind her of how much she did not belong in Winterfell and her treatment of Jon snow was just another reason she shouldn't be here.

* * *

Maedhros the first born of the Seven was within his tower at Winterfell, it was the first one east of the North gate. Only a few dared enter it, for there were only two people to inhabited this place since Roberts Rebellion, though the rumour had it this was where the Seven Sons of Fëanor resided while at Winterfell. But there was another inhabitant of this tower, a lady of over 30 years also stayed here. Though unlike Sons of Fëanor she has never left the tower since she first entered. If one were to see her next to another woman, which no one ever did, they'd notice she was taller than most, but when compared to Maedhros, she seemed small.

Yet now in the tower where many feared to tread, a small little figure darted towards Maedhros without a fear or a care in the world. Maedhros with only his left hand, his only hand by the way, was able to put down his book and scoop the little figure in his arms before seating her on his lap. "What is it young pup, there is no game to be hunted in here?"

At first the little girl tried to wriggle out of his grip, but when Maedhros did not yield to her, Arya resigned herself to being his prisoner and answered him. "Oh I came in here because I was running away from Bran, but then he and the others got called away so I chose just to come in here and hide from Septa Mordane and my Mother."

Maedhros gave a chuckle now as he stated "I see this is the first place the Trout and one of her Easterling pets would search, if they had the courage to do so, no doubt they will look everywhere you are not before coming here."

To that Arya gave a cheeky smile before she asked "You are not going to hand me over to her are you, Uncle?"

It was as Maedhros was about to reply to this that the woman now spoke, she had entered the room just a few moments ago. "I see, so the youngest Lady Stark is with you, shall I request there be two meals given this night or just one, my Lord?"

Maehdros gave a nod but then chose to add "Make it three, I shall dine as well tonight as well, also keep the little wolf entertained, I shall go and request the meals myself, you just stay and play with Arya, understood Nénar riel."

Nénar riel gave a nod as she now said "I will do so my Lord, but may I ask is there anything in particular that I should do?"

Maedhros now looked and one of his bookshelves and picked the book that was all the way at the top left hand side. Handing it now to Nénar riel he said "The Ainulindalë, read her this from the start."

Nénar riel looked at the book and now back to Maedhros who was now currently beginning to leave the tower. This book was not easy to read even for her and she was meant to be able to read it to a child now? Before Maedhros was down the stairs, she was able to find her words and said "Forgive me my Lord, but I can barely read this myself?"

* * *

Bran looked at the Nightswatch deserter who was being marched to where his father stood. The man had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in black as befitted the black brothers of the Nightswatch. "White walkers" Bran heard him keep on mumbling, it seemed that the man would not stop muttering it.

When he reached Lord Stark the black brother looked up and said "white walkers" he repeated "I saw them." The face Bran's father wore was not one Bran was used to seeing, this was Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the North, not Ned Stark his father, the boy knew there was a difference between the two.

"I know I broke my oath" the member of the Nightswatch informed Lord Stark "and I know I'm a deserter, I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but" his face now scrunched up in revulsion "I saw what I saw, I saw the white walkers" he finished. The black brothers breathing now increased as it seemed that he believed every word of what he was saying, despite this he was rather tranquil about all of it "people need to know" he informed Ned.

Lord Stark shared a look between Martyn and his nephew Jory, all of them sceptical of the man's claims, then like a knife through hot butter someone spoke "is that so?" Bran turned his head to see that one of Maglor's brother's had accompanied them, but aside from that the boy did not know which one of the other five it was since the one in the tower Maedhros had red hair.

Ned turned to look at him too "Lord Caranthir" he said nodding his head at the son of Fëanor "do you believe him?" he asked. It seemed to Bran that the black brother's eyes widened as he saw Caranthir and his expression became almost panicked. "My Lord, it's true" he insisted. This made Bran wonder if there was some past history between these two that made him fear Caranthir more than Bran's own father.

One thing that made the son of Fëanor far more imposing than any of the northmen present was that he loomed over them, another was the dark look he wore upon his face, not a scowl but the promise of a storm. "You are a ranger are you not?" Caranthir asked, though his question seemed to be more so for himself to confirm something on his own than for anyone else.

"I remember you, Will" Caranthir stated "you were a poacher who chose the watch over losing a hand" it seemed that the two did know each other "you have served in the watch for four years and are a veteran of over a hundred rangings." Bran admitted that he didn't understand much from what was said only that it may have been impressive, the ranging part that is.

"Mormont sent you with someone so either it was something rather important that you needed to get done or you and a few others were sent to make up for a less experienced brother, who most likely was given command for some rather ridiculous reason or the other" Caranthir deduced. There was a strange look to his eyes that said " _please let it not be some knight_ "

"A lordling by the name of Waymar Royce" Will confirmed "we had been sent to track down a group of wildling raiders in the forest, it was his first ranging, the Lord Commander sent me and Gared with him since we were more experienced." Even Bran remembered that name, he was someone who had visited with his father staying in Winterfell for a time.

Caranthir listened as Will continued his tale nodding "and so while you were rushing back you saw Gared fall to his knees when he realised the horses were set loose, then the ninque vanta decapitated him throwing his head at your feet."

Will nodded at this last part since he had told it to them just before, Caranthir shook his head "rúatan" he muttered not that Bran knew what that word was "penda ana follime."

"Do you believe him?" Lord Stark asked "most men will say anything to save their life, mad man sees what he sees."

Caranthir looked at Ned with a rather dark look "you forget who you speak to boy" he addressed Bran's father the one would speak to an unruly child. "Has he once asked for you to spare him?" Caranthir challenged.

Ned looked between Will and Ser Jory "no" the Lord of Winterfell answered "he has not" Ned admitted looking down at where the ground was. With a sigh Bran's father looked up to his men standing on either side of Will "take him back to Castle Black and have him give Lord Commander Mormont a full report of what transpired during his ranging." It was now that the Warden of the north paused "after that take to the Nightfort, it's Castellan will want words with him if what he says is true."

Turning around he made his way to the horses, As Bran watched he heard Jon behind him say, well it seems you didn't have to see it today." With that the rest of them made their way to the horses. As Bran was saddling his own horse his father walked passed "is it true what he said about the white walkers?" the boy asked his father.

Ned Stark took a pause before he sighed "the Walkers have been gone for thousands of years" he informed his son.

"But you didn't kill him" Bran stated "why?" he asked. His father had just spared a man whom they were preparing to execute because a northern legend had simply desire that the deserter had to say on the subject of white walkers.

A dark look came across Eddard Stark's face "if one such as Caranthir the Dark calls out for one to be spared if only to hear what that man has to say, then we best all heed it." Ned said this while glancing at Caranthir who did not seem aware of their conversation, but Bran had been around Maglor enough to know that all of them heard everything.

"If one of the sons of Fëanor believe that there is a chance the white walkers are returning then we should all heed it even if we ourselves are sceptical" Lord Stark whispered as they got their horses ready "hopefully there is nothing, but if his suspicion is correct then _winter is coming._ " With his the Stark house's words said Ned left to ready his own horse, leaving Bran with more far more questions than the ones he had answered. What was not known to the boy Curufin saw this little exchange and he smiled.

* * *

Maedhros at this point had just told the staff of the kitchens that 3 meals were to be delivered to his tower today. He now was about to make his way back, when a the voice of a one of the Trout's followers was heard asking. "Has any of you seen Lady Arya, she vanished from her lessons and went off to out do Bran at being a boy?"

That had to be the Septa lady and right now she had to be looking for Arya, the Septa now added on "Why can't she just behave like Sansa who is such a good girl?"

Maedhros had a reply for the Septa, but chose not to say it out loud for all the hear. But as fate would have it, he would not be able to get back to his tower without running into someone. The person he almost ran into was none other than Sansa Stark who no doubt had been forced into looking for her younger sister. Said girl was now just rooted to the spot as she looked at Maedhros. She clearly had not thought to see him here right now and was in fact terrified of him. Now as he saw such fear in her eyes Maedhros looked at her and asked "Tell me child, why is it that you fear me so, have I done you any wrong?"

In reply to this Sansa just shook her head at first, before she was able to muster up her words and say "You have not?"

She clearly had been told stories about him, by the Septa and her Mother no doubt and it was clear that these tales did not inspire her, but did cause her to feel afraid. That and he was also taller than any of his brothers who were already much taller than any man here. Sansa for her part now looked away from him and said "My Lord, I did not mean to cause any offence, I am just looking for my sister that is all."

With that she hurried off in a direction that would take her as far away from Maedhros and his tower as possible. It was a sad day when one child has no fear and the other knows only fear. But to Maedhros that was the difference between the Dire Wolf and the Trout. The Dire Wolf, _Winter is coming_ , the Trout _Family, Duty, Honour_. But then there was the house of Grandfather and the lines his father chose he now uttered " _Tears unnumbered shall you shed._ "

He recalled the oath and the war of the jewels a war that ruined his father, his family and their people. He and his brothers along with their father still resented the Valar and what did and what they failed to do. He recalled the burning sensation of Silmaril within his left hand. They may have yielded the Silmarils and may have fought for the Valar at Dagor Dagorath, but they did not repent for what they had to do. But Maedhros cleared those thoughts from his mind as he now entered his tower once more. Where he was greeted by Arya and Nénar riel the latter of whom was rather tired from all the story telling that she just had to do. Looking upon this quietened his heart and he now asked Arya, hlaf amused at the state of Nénar riel "So little wolf, how did you find it."

She looked at Maedhros then back to Nénar riel, before she replied "Um, we did not get any further than the second page, could teach me how to read it later?"

Maedhros gave a chuckle before he patted Arya on the head and said "That would take a long time young pup, time that you do not have, a shame that you don't have it as well."

Arya's face dropped at this, but then again, it was true. She did not have the time to learn a language that was from before the dawn of Arda. So now to elevate her spirits once more Maedhros offered "Perhaps another day I can sing for you or perhaps teach you how to wield a sword."

Both offers caused the youngest Stark girl to literally beam with joy, to learn at the hand of Maedhros the Tall or to hear him sing. He did not offer out either of those things often if at all in Arya's lifetime, so to say she was excited was to say the least. Now beaming at him, Arya said "Oh promise us, please I want to learn how to fight, please teach me!"

Nénar riel at hearing this looked to Maedhros and asked him "Is that wise, I mean to promise a young girl that, from the way she is acting it is as if you promised to marry her?"

Arya at this point pulled a face at Nénar riel and taunted the lady by asking "What, did you bring up marriage because you want to wed Uncle Maedhros?"

Nénar riel chose to ignore that statement and looked back to Maedhros, she clearly wanted him to state if he was serious about all of this or not. To which Maedhros stated "I am dead serious, when I am done trying Arya Stark, her foes will weep for the score she has slain."

Arya now jumped up onto a chair at these words and yelled with her fist raised up into " _Tears unnumbered shall you shed_!"

At this point the voice of Catelyn Stark was heard outside the tower calling out "Arya, what on Earth are you saying?"

Arya at this point looked at Maedhros and there was a look in her eyes that told Maedhros, she was up to mischief, with a simple nod, he gave the young pup permission to do what she was about to do. Now rushing up to a window and sticking her head out of it, Arya chanted to Lady Stark "Mother, what are you doing outside, _Winter is coming_!"

Catelyn looked confused as she looked up at her daughter and demand "Arya, come down here this instant!"

To that Arya responded "No Mother, up here I am _as High as Honour_."

Catelyn's eyes narrowed as she realised what her daughter was up to and was not impressed, this game had been taught her by the towers occupant. It was a good way to get on the nerves of anyone. I no mood for games Catelyn now said "You are to come down here now, Arya."

Arya at this pointed decided to test her Mother's limits, usually she would not do this, but now she said "No Mother, _Hear me Roar_ , I am _Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken_!"

Catelyn felt her anger rising in her as she commanded her daughter "Arya Stark, you are to exit that tower and come down here this minute!"

Arya now shouted back "Mother, you want me to do things I don't want to do, I am _Growing Strong_ for _We do not Sow_ , I will show my brothers that _Ours is the Fury_!"

Maedhros at this point chose to pull in the child, before she claimed she would rule over Winterfell. Maedhros now said to her "I think that is enough, I don't want to have speak to your Mother or Father any more than I have to, I'll send you back to them in a few days, tomorrow your training begins and don't ask you don't want to ruin the surprise."

Arya now had a nagging feeling that it would be more than just swordplay she would learn tomorrow. But she chose not to ask him about it, as he had already asked her not to.

* * *

 **Hello guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed that please leave a review no flaming thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys and Girls we are back with another chapter here we go!**

 **Please review no flaming.**

 **IMPORTANT: Read the author notes at the end.**

* * *

Chapter Two

" _Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them it shall be laid also. Their Oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be for ever. ..._ " The Doom of Mandos

"Lord Caranthir?" the fourth son of Fëanor heard Ned's eldest Robb address him. The boy sounded hesitant and unsure, then again given who he was Caranthir did not fault him if that alone was the reason the way Robb spoke to him.

"Yes" Caranthir replied turning his head to regard the boy, it never failed to vex him that all but one of Eddard's children bore their mother's Tully and Andal features. His reddish brown hair and blue eyes. A dark thought crossed Caranthir's mind that and it wasn't the first time it had, that finally the Andals would take through marriage what they were never able to take through force or arms. That finally there would be one of their filth would take Wintefell as their seat of power.

Carnathir saw Robb flinch which must have meant that his thoughts must have seeped into his usual harsh and stern expression. "You want to investigate what you saw north of the bridge" he informed the boy who tried not to look shocked. "You should be used to this after living with my eldest brothers" Caranthir stated "of course I saw it" he blankly said.

"Yes" Robb fumbled over his words "thank you my lord" he replied before the two of them dismounted their horses and walked to the riverbank.

As the two reached what they had seen Caranthir eyes narrowed as he saw what had killed the dire wolf. " _A stag horn_ " he mused " _this is an omen, a stag slaying a direwolf, did Eru send this to warn them or warn me?_ " This left him something to ponder as he knew rather well whose banner bore a stag.

"Robb" Jon called out and Caranthir turned to look at the only male child in Winterfell who looked like a Stark, or to be exact he was a Stark and the rest but the youngest daughter Arya were Tully's.

"Go get Ned the boy Bran needs to see this" Caranthir ordered, the boy nodded and hurried off to see Ned " _if only I like his more reserved nature, though there were very few Starks who were not wild when they were younger._ "

Robb in the meantime had bent down and piked up something off of the dire wolf "it seems that she was hunting for her pups" the boy stated.

"it seems so" Caranthir nodded though he was also pondering on what the direwolf symbolised, was it Ned or house Stark as a whole. The though that it might be the latter made the elf's blood boil.

"Gods" the Theon Greyjoy swore as he saw the direwolf and Caranthir swore that he would one day strike the boy so hard all of that so called iron in him that made him this way will be knocked out.

"It's a direwolf get way from it" Jory, Martyn Cassels's son called out as he with his sword in his hand was already closing in, knowing how dangerous the animals could be when provoked.

"Stay your blade boy, she's dead" Caranthir ordered and Jory complied, obeying the son of the Fëanor's words.

Bran seemed to give a cry of delight when he tore his eyes away from the dead direwolf and saw the pup that Robb was holding.

While the men were talking of it being a sign Caranthir walked up to Ned, after a brief moment Ned asked "do we know what killed it?" he asked.

"If your men think this is a sign then what would you say when I tell you it was the horn of a Stag" Caranthir answered deciding that it would stop the murmurs the men were having.

It had the desired effect as the men now stopped talking ass a sense of unease and dread came around the men even Bran could feel it though he was far too young to understand.

"She seems to have survived long enough to whelp" Lord Stark said in a cautious tone eyeing the corpse.

"Perhaps she didn't?" Jory suggested. "I heard tales" he offered "maybe the bitch was dead when the pups came?"

"Their eyes are not blue and the dire wolf is not rising, so there is nothing to fear there" Caranthir noted "though she may have expired a little after or just before."

Ned Stark looked at Caranthir long and hard before he finally spoke "what do you say happens to them?" he asked.

"Six pups" Caranthir noted "and oddly convenient number" Ned nodded in agreement "If the children are willing then I say they take custody of them" he did his best to ignore the excited look that was growing on Bran's face "As long as they and they alone are the ones to care for them that is."

The lord the words carefully before he turned to Bran "Easy to say, and harder to do. I will not have them wasting the servant's time with this" he stated. "If you want these pups, you will feed them yourselves. Is that understood?" Bran nodded eagerly.

The pup squirmed in Bran's grasp, licked at his face with a warm tongue. "You must train them as well," Caranthir added. "You must train them. The kennelmaster will have nothing to do with them. And only Nienna help you if train them badly. These are not dogs to beg for treats and slink off at a kick. A direwolf will rip a man's arm off his shoulder as easily as a dog will kill a rat."

"Six pups?" Robb asked a little confused "I see only five" it seemed he had been rather attentive to the number of dire wolves."I can only see five."

"That is because you are not listening" Caranthir replied before turning to Jon "what do you hear?" he asked the boy.

Jon paused before he turned around and began searching and finally a little away from the direwolf he scooped up something white "he must have crawled away from his siblings" Jon stated looking at the white fur of his own pup.

"Or was driven away" Ned suggested "before he say the red eyes of the pup and turned to Caranthir with the two of them sharing a look. Both knowing that they would need to discuss this later with, most likely with both Maedhros and Maglor, possibly even their own father, this was definitely an omen, the sixth pup proved it.

* * *

Elsewhere, two other Sons of Fëanor hunted within the wilds of the North, the hunt in question had reaped many kills of wildlife before hand. But now they had a new target, this prey of theirs was rather unique, it hunted for sport like they did, but it enjoyed causing needless pain and suffering. Now they hunted it and allowed it to suffer as it had made others suffer. Now as the third son of Fëanor looked down at the tracks in the snow he noted that their prey was weakening and he had to say "It would seem that this hunt will soon be over, _it_ will die soon."

Curufin the fourth son gave a slow nod as he pointed towards the place where the tracks were leading to. It was the Dreadfort and Curufin and voice "I see so it belongs to the Boltons or rather the Bolton seeing as he has a son and wife no longer."

Celegorm now glanced at his brother then back to the tracks in front of them before asking "Shall we end this now or will we hunt _it_ some more."

Their quarry was never going to be faster than them, even if it was not one of the _Easterlings_ , the _First Men_ , were no match in anything for the _1_ _st_ _born_ , let alone the Seven Sons of Fëanor. Curufin in reply to his brother shook his head as he asked "If we can I would rather overtake it and then harry it back towards the Winterfell, it would prolong our hunt and its torment."

To this Celegorm shook his head disapproving of what his younger brother was asking him to do. Then in reply he explained "No, we should kill it and leave it where it died, let nature take it, I do not wish to waste any more time with such a creature."

Curufin was clearly upset that his older brother did not wish to torture this creature some more, but he knew better than to try to change his mind now. With look of annoyance he now gave a nod to Celgorm and said "Then let us do the deed and be done with it, one of such foulness should not be left to linger within the world of the living."

With that two of them picked up their spears and began to sprint through the forest at inhumane speeds. Their eyesight far greater than that of any man and their agility enough to avoid any obstacles. It was not long before they were able to come upon, it did not take long for them to catch up to their weary prey. One that was not experienced at running, one that was usually the hunter and not the hunted. Curufin could not help but chuckle "The predator is now the prey."

With little to no effort, just after these words left his mouth, Curufin hurled his spear into the young man's leg. The young man in question gives out a scream of agony now as he falls the ground or is rather pinned to it, by the force of the spear. Curufin now laughed as he said "What is that beast, a cry of pain, after all the pain and suffering you caused, is this your first taste of true fear, of true agony!"

Celegorm looked to his brother then back at what could have once been a man had it not been so twisted by evil. Said young man was trying to crawl away but, found that the spear held him firmly to the ground. Now as both brothers took their time to approach him Celegorm chose to say "You are right to fear for in what little is left of your filthy life, _Tears unnumbered you shall shed_."

It was a saying of their house now, it was also their oath, one which Rhaegar and the rest of House Targaryen had been on the receiving end. With the crimes of this young man in mind, Celegorm speared him through his forearm and then quickly pulled it free of the flesh. The scream that came from the young man could be heard all over the wilds, he did not have long to live now, not with all that blood loss. Curufin now mocked him their victim by stating "Not so tough when you are on the receiving end are you, just like your hounds, you will die like beast."

Curufin now brutally wrenched out his pear causing the young man's leg, causing blood to burst out from it and the man to scream once more. But Curufin had not yet had his due, well at least not in his own mind, for now he plunged his spear where the tail bone of the man would have been. The agony this caused the young man, made his body thrash around in a spasm it would not be long before he died, the blood loss would take its toll on the body very soon. Curufin now chose to be even crueller with his words as he said "It was your ill luck to be having your sickening sport as we were hunting, it is your ill luck that it was the two of us and not two of our other five brothers."

Celegorm at this point saw that the chance to pass judgement was going to pass and the young man would have just bled to death. So now as he let his spear drop to the ground, Celegorm drew his sword and pointed it at the young man's neck. They did not see his face, they did not need to nor did they care to do so, this to them was the same as a servant cleaning out the thrash. Celegorm now spoke quickly as he passed his judgement saying "By the power that I have and the power of my Father, I declare you guilty of crimes against the _First Men_ and the _First Born_ , the sentence is death."

The young man through the agony tried to say his name or at least call out a name to the two Sons of Fëanor who were about to kill him. But the words never even formed as the sword of Celegorm silently flowed through the air and cleaved his head from his shoulders. The head made a rather wooden sound as it hit the ground and Celegorm now looked at his weapons and then to his brothers before he stated "We will need to clean these, would not want the filith of this beast to linger upon them for too long."

Curufin gave a nod as he said "Winterfell is not to far, well for those like us, let us find a stream and clean our weapons before we enter it, perhaps more of our brothers will be there."

Celegorm gave his younger brother a nod and said "Well then let us be return to the horse then be off."

* * *

Arya liked stories, the ones Old Nan told, the stories that Maedhros she also liked, though she knew better than to ask him what happened after everything ended, one time she did and he responded that he and his brothers had sacked that kingdom years later and killed almost everybody else, including the hero and heroine's son and all but one of their grandchildren.

"You know, I'm not sure whether or not you and your brothers are villains in these stories or not" Arya stated getting Maedhros attention "I mean in that other one Celegorm and Curufin were going out of their way to try and kill Beren and Lúthien.

Maedhros's stare betrayed not emotion and after to Arya what seemed an eternity he finally spoke "Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean Brood of Morgoth or bright Vala, Elda or Maia or Aftercomer, Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth" his tone was dark and soomber yet Arya heard the hidden anger and passion that lay within. Flickering to the surface like a raging inferno that was hidden only because it was underneath a body of water. "Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords, Dread nor danger, not Doom itself Shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro's kin" now the girl was starting to get scared, she had never seen any of the sons of Fëanor like this. "Whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh, Finding keepeth or afar casteth a Silmaril. This swear we all" now there was a pause and Arya found herself holding her breath in dreadful anticipation. "Death we will deal him ere Day's ending, Woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou, Eru Allfather! To the everlasting Darkness doom us if our deed faileth." At this point Arya had noticed that the room was much darker than it had been moments before when she had spoken to Maedhros "on the holy mountain hear in witness and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!"

After this the light quickly returned to the room and Arya found herself releasing a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Arya" Maedhros's words were no longer dark nor threatening, instead his voice now soothed and comforted the girl as she collapsed into the chair she had been seated on.

"When one makes an oath" Maedhros began "they should understand the consequences of doing so" he explained. "The oath that my brothers and my father swore was unbreakable, no matter how we wished it weren't all of us were bound by it and by the doom of Mandos that was placed the Silmarils for the wicked deeds that the sons of Fëanor performed in our quest for them."

"The Doom of Mandos?" Arya asked recalling Maglor and even Caranthir make mention of it, though even Maedhros to an extent spoke of it bitterly and with much scorn, none of them bearing Mandos any goodwill or love.

Maedhros gave a mirthless chuckle and nodded "yes but would you like to hear something else, did you know that finally after Dagor Dagorath, the injustice of the Valar was brought to task by Eru, and Mandos and Manwe alike were judged and found wanting by the allfather, for their inaction and willingness to turn a blind eye to the evils of Morgoth before _and_ after the Kinslaying at Alqualondë."

Arya paused in thought, while she enjoyed her time with Maedhros and any of his brothers she never asked them why they left Arda after Dagor Dagorath. "Why did you leave?" she finally asked.

"Why did we leave?" Maedhros echoed back to her "why did we leave Valinor?" he suggested, "Why did we leave Alqualondë in ruins and drenched in the blood of our kin? Why did we leave the Havens of Sirion without a Silmaril? Or is it why did we leave and never seek the forgiveness of the Valar?"

The little she wolf nodded "the last one" she answered "why after everything was over did you choose to leave Arda and come here?"

Maedhros smiled at her gently and with his only arm patted her on the head in an almost fatherly fashion "because while there were so many ill deeds we committed, it was all made possible due to the indifference by the Valar" he replied. "They chose to release Morgorth and not keep him under watch, and they chose not to intervene at Alqualondë yet chose to punish the winning side and doom all those who stood against Morgoth to failure, why did you think that Eru found them wanting?"

"But didn't Eru do nothing as well?" Arya blurted out, she regretted that almost immediately as it seemed that while the sons of Fëanor held contempt for the Valar they seemed to hold Eru in the highest regards.

To her surprise this invoked genuine laughter from Maedhros "If Eru did things in the way the Valar were want to then he would not be Ilúvatar and be one of the Ainur who originate from him" he explained. "Eru does perform actions that aid the righteous" he informed her "small actions, that are barely noticeable unless you know what you are looking for, say the wind blowing in the right direction that allows your arrow to hit the mark, or a man who is about to perform a wicked deed slipping and stumbling allowing his victim to get to safety or slay him and even just making the day a tiny bit brighter to cheer up someone's mood." Maedhros finished listing some of the examples of ways Eru intervened,"he helps no matter how small or large, he is there and will always help as long as you are also helping."

"Oh" Arya replied glad that Maedhros was not angry at here, though in truth she did recall that she had never seen any of them angry at her or anyone, at the most they may have been mildly displeased or very displeased, though her mother at times seemed to be on the verge of risking their wrath.

"Is that horses I hear" Maedhros asked as he walked and looked out of one of the windows of the tower, one of the ones that let him see outside of the castle.

Getting Up Arya could see tiny specks in the distance, though she knew that Maedhros would be seeing them much better than she was, in that respect she envied the sons of Fëanor and their kind. This thought however was cut as a genuine smile formed on Maedhros's face making her wonder at what he saw as they watched the small group of specks come ever closer.

"You're in for a Surprise little wolf" Maedhros said to her, getting Arya excited as from the way she said her father and brothers might have found something interesting.

"Could I go out and greet them?" Arya asked barely able to contain her excitement.

"You sure, your mother is still upset with you and they won't be here for a while yet" Maedhros replied, "wait a little longer" he he instructed.

The girls face fell a little about that but she happily bounded about the room instead, though doing so caused him to tell her to go to one of the other rooms with less furniture in it.

As Arya went up Nénar riel came down no doubt that the girl had told her that her father was returning "such a lively girl Arya is" Nénar riel stated with an almost tired but happy sigh "much like how Ned said his sister Lyanna was at her age."

"The two behave and look hauntingly similar" Maedhros replied as he seated himself down "It's a pity she is the only one out of them to look like a Stark the rest are all Tully's, still she is a sweet yet wild girl, any Stark would be proud to have her as a daughter."

"And yet her mother isn't" Nénar riel said with a little bit of bitterness in her voice, not perceptible to most but still there all the same.

"Catelyn is a Trout not a Wolf, and fish cannot appreciate anything on land" Maedhros replied making it clear that he was not going to be talking on the subject though it seemed that the elf was not referring to either Catelyn nor Arya at this point.

"A woman can wish about what could have been, can she not?" she asked him.

Maedhros sighed "what should have been is not what is" he informed her "you are still here and take part, do not ruin it by wanting more" he replied. Whatever Nénar riel was about to say was cut off as Maedhros eyes narrowed as if he was concentrating. "A Raven has just come, I best go see to it, before the trout's creature Luwin does" the eldest son of Fëanor now stood up as he prepared to exit the tower "I trust you will see to it that little Arya does not hurt herself?" he asked.

Nénar riel nodded and Maedhros turned to leave, he was sure she didn't mean for him to hear it but she said in a voice even softer than a whisper "she should have been mine, they all should have been."

* * *

Celegorm and Curufin had drawn nearer to Winterfell, their keen elven eyes had been able to spy two of their brothers and the _Quiet Wolf's_ family. The two of them now rode their steeds and full pelt to make it to them before they reached the walls of the castle. Now as they drew closure and the procession they sought came to a halt, Celegorm in a loud voice that many could hear declared "Hail Eddard, Son of Rickard, Son of Edwlye, Son of Willam, Son of Beron, son of Brandon, Son of Cregan, Son of Rickon, Son of Benjen, Warden of the North and Caretaker of Winterfell."

The children who were with him, one was most definitely his son, the rest must have been his nephews. No they were his children, but Celegorm did not care. Especially when the oldest of the Trouts decided to speak out against him "I know not who you are, but my father is not the _Caretaker_ , he is the _Lord_."

Celegorm looked to Curufin and then road up closer now so the boy could see who he was and see his folly. Now as the boy took in the awe of the person in front of him Celegorm asked his brother Caranthir "Brother, did Maedhros leave for the Undying Isle and not speak of it nor send word, actually what brought dark tidings brought you this far south?"

In reply that Celegorm got from his darker younger brother, was "That is not to be spoken out loud in the open."

Eddard Stark now found his voice and with both curtsey yet, caution he asked "My Lords Celegorm and Curufin, what is it that brings you to my lands."

Before they could answer, Caranthir spoke once more this time saying "Perhaps we talk about as we ride, rather than us standing still till winter comes."

Eddard gave a nod but was now unable to speak as Celegorm now addressed him stating his displeasure "It is to my dismay _Quiet Wolf_ , that of all your children, only one before us takes after you, a true waste of good blood."

Everything after he said these words went deadly silent as they all now began to ride back to Winterfell. Eddard was quiet as usual, but his eyes told any who knew how to look at them, that the man was not pleased. But the man also knew better than to speak out. Celegorm was aware of that and he also knew that while he did not mean to insult Eddard or his family, he had done so. Yet he made no attempt to make amends or offer any words for what he had done, no his words were a grim reminder to the _Quiet Wolf_ , that First Men follow First Men. That had been the way in the North since the First Men settled there, most Andals were not welcome. And the oldest Trout was Robb Stark who had the look of an Andal and no deeds of loyalty such as the Manderly's had. The silence was only broken when Ser Martyn spoke to Celegorm "Permission to speak, my lord?"

Celegorm gave the man a nod, a nod to tell him that he was not going to speak, but he was willing to listen to what the man had to say. Seeing that nod Ser Martyn asked "What was it that you were doing so close to Winterfell?"

To that Curufin in a calm and sincere voice, that was as cruel as ice upon bare feet replied "Justice."

Lord Eddard chose to ask them "Who was it?"

Curufin raised an eyebrow at the _Quiet Wolf_ before he stated "I am not sure, those who hunt folk of the North who have done no wrong with hounds and guards for sport, well we don't care for their names, they have one purpose to die."

At this point Curufin looked to the youngest Trout and said "Tell me boy, how is it that you came upon those Dire Wolves?"

The boy was hesitant to speak, so fearful was he of the elf in front of him, but a few words of encouragement from the boy who looked most like the _Quiet Wolf_ , let this Trout find his courage. "I, we found them near their mother, it had been killed by a stag, so we are taking them in, one for each child of father?"

Curufin, Celegorm and Caranthir now all shared a look with one another, it was clear to any who had caught the look in the instant they had done it. That they believed this to be an ill omen, a dire wolf was killed or died due to a stag to them that could only mean one of two things. Neither of them are good and though no words were spoken, all brothers knew that they would speak about once inside the castle. Yet an eerie quiet now set in causing discomfort among Lord Stark's children and even Ser Martyn. There as a mood among the Sons of Fëanor that had not been felt by any since the news had reached the North, of the Death of Brandon and Rickard. Brandon trying to get rid of this silence chose to ask Curufin "You spoke many names of my father and his father and their fathers, but of yours."

To this Curufin raised an eyebrow before he decided to humour this Trout as he declared "I am Curufin, 5th son of Fëanor who was the first born of Finwë High King of the Ñoldorin, he was of those made by Eru Ilúvatar the Allfather."

So Brandon trying to keep the silence at bay asked "So was there anyone before this Allfather?"

Curufin was well aware that they young Trout chose the title of Allfather, due to the fact that could not pronounce either Eru or Ilúvatar. Though Ilúvatar means Allfather, this caused all the Sons of Fëanor present to chuckle a little at this. It was Celegorm though who chose to say "Eru is a title it means the one, Ilúvatar means all Allfather, all traces its existence back to him, those you call the Old Gods, they are nothing to the great of the Ainur, dubbed the Valar who are the first and mightiest beings created by Eru Ilúvatar who are but offspring of his thoughts."

Most of that went over the boy's head, but it what did not go over his head was that the Sons of Fëanor really, really old. Like older than Bran the Builder or even the Wall or the First Men over even older than the Old Gods. So he now asked not in just be seriously "Um, are you Sons of Fëanor, older than the Old Gods as well or are you younger?"

None of the Brothers chose to answer him, instead they let the _Quiet Wolf_ talk to his offspring and bring it to heel, even if said offspring was more of a Trout than a Dire Wolf. Eddard had raised his voice now to show his son he meant what he said now when he stated "That is enough of that Bran, speak no more of it and let the Lords ride on in peace, we are close to home and as we all know now, some more than others that _Winter is Coming_."

Celegorm the oldest brother present gave Eddard a nod as he said " _Tears unnumbered_ _shall be shed_ this winter, I can feel it in the feel it upon the earth, I taste it within the water, I can smell it within the air, _the days will grow dark and the watchful nights will close in_."

* * *

 **Okay Guys we're putting it to a vote**

 **SHOULD R+L=J**

 **OR**

 **SHOULD N+A=J**

 **Let me know in your reviews, if you have no idea who those are then message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my readers, hi how are you all doing here I am with the latest chapter and I hope ya all like it!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think no flaming thanks, do let me know what you think and ask questions about some things. We are alluding to some things so if you suspect it, it might be true.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Eddard felt himself unnerved by the rather obvious warning that Celegorm had just spoken "i _s he referring to the Long night?_ " The Lord of Winterfell suddenly felt as though the strong presence the Sons of Fëanor had maintained in the North after Robert's Rebellion may not just have been due to the Greyjoy Rebellion which had occurred nine years ago.

For the North the firstborn had not been legends those of the south told their children to keep them well behaved and inside at night. The Quendi had dwelt among the North and every house knew them and was visited by them every now and again. It was only during Aegon Targaryen's War of Conquest that they vanished, or to be more specific after his forefather Torrhen Stark also known to all as the 'kneeler' surrendered.

From what was written in Winterfell's records was that the Noldor had only withdrawn after Torrhen announced his intention to surrender to Aegon the first. Fëanor and his sons insulted that Torrhen would surrender even he had been promised aid by them. " _Then let history brand you as a coward unwilling to take up arms against your foe_ " Ned recalled what the words of Fëanor were said.

" _The North remembers you can be sure of that and they like my kin will never even if the second reckoning comes forgive you for this, let the name Torrhen form this point be cursed and all who claim themselves Lord Stark with this name lose their courage and strength at the moment they need it the most._ " It had been said that the Houses of First Flint, Wull, Norrey, Burley, Harclay, Liddle, Knott and even the rumoured the ones Skagos left with them retreating to their mountain strongholds that had been crafted by the firstborn and into Skagos itself where the Targaryen Dynasty never bothered to go.

So it was until the days of Edwyle Stark, his own grandfather that house Stark and by extensions the rest of the North was. Edwyle had been the first Stark in generations who was successful in regaining the favour of house Fëanor. Even then they had not shown their presence in the North rarely seen though it was rumoured that his own father Rickard had been sent to foster with them, something that Ned recalled his father avoided speaking of. Though from the vengeance they wrought during Robert's Rebellion meant that he must have been dear to them, since they were all wroth during it.

It still chilled the Lord of Winterfell's spine when he learned of what the seven sons of Fëanor had done to lift the siege of Storms End. Still Eddard would not criticise them as they were wroth and he was unsure of how they would react, given his own falling out with Robert over the death of Aegon Rhaenys and their mother Elia Martell. What he did know that Fëanor had when they were both there stated that it was repulsive and told Robert that too take pleasure in such an act only proves that he was related to Aerys. Not to mention telling Tywin that next time he should do the deed himself before walking off, none chose to stop him for they recalled his vigour and skill at the Trident, that alone kept most who'd try to stop his exit from doing so.

Eddard still found it strange that to this day none of them have ever said anything about Tywin's son Jamie who while wearing the white of the Kingsgaurd and being sworn to protect the king was the one to stab Aerys in the back earning the name Kingslayer. The most Ned had gotten from them was that they believed he should have done it sooner, when Rickard was alive.

"Your thoughts grow troubled and dark, boy" Ned heard Caranthir speak to him softly "reminiscing the past is allowed but never let your thoughts stray their for too long, you know that there is nothing to be gained from 'what might have been'" he reminded Lord Stark. "Instead save your energy for once we return, you are going to need it, if what we believe is in fact true."

That greatly sobered Ned as the thought of the direwolf being killed by a stag and the possibility of the great other returning for a second long night was not a prospect that appealed to him, though it should not appeal to any. "Do you believe that there is to be a second long night?" he asked.

Caranthir gave a wry chuckle "what most forget is that the one you refer to as the great other was never defeated only driven back ending the long night" he explained. The elf sighed in a tired fashion, given his age the likes of Caranthir were justified in being tired "what most do not realise was that the like how the great other was never truly defeated, the Long Night never truly ended as it too was only driven back, it is still there in what you call the lands of always winter."

Ned nodded this was something he had spoken about before with them, but only a handful of times, and the first had been as a boy after he had heard one of old nan's stories. "Winter is coming" he mused on the words of his house, their meaning even more prevalent than ever.

"Our blades our sharp, here we stand, proud and free," Caranthir echoed to word of other houses to Ned "those of the north have not forgotten, all of these words have meaning."

This was not lost on Ned who noticed the way Caranthir had spoken and in what order the words of each house was said. "It seems so" he replied with a nod silently given thanks to the son of Fëanor for his council, though it was not that Lord Stark's was eased more like he was prepared for whatever words needed to be spoken with Maglor and Maedhros when they returned to Winterfell, for now he would watch his son Bran try and make conversation with Celegorm.

* * *

Maester Luwin had found a damn crow had made its way into the rookery, that alone was not insulting. What was insulting was the fact that it seemed to know his intentions to get rid of it. Now in a little frustrated that all his attempts to catch it and get rid of failed he comment on the noise it was making "I swear, that thing is laughing at me?"

He was alone in here last he checked, well as alone as you can be with ravens and this crow. So naturally, he gave a slight jump when he heard the words "Believe me, she truly is laughing at you."

Luwin now whipped around as he looked straight into the chest of a much larger man or rather Maedhros who was now right behind. He was sure of the fact when he had come in here, that he was alone so the _Ñoldor_ must have come in during his time chasing the crow. Now holding out his hand in a friendly Maester Luwin heard Maedhros now speak "Túl símen mára quáco, ni méra ana lar- your lira."

The crow now flew down and took perch on the _Ñoldor's_ arm and began to chirp away to him. The Maester found it most unnerving to see this unfold with his eyes. He had seen it before, but the fact was it was rather peculiar to him no matter how many times he saw it. But it was the language itself that he found eerie, fact was he was the only one to know that they spoke in several different tongues, each one was exotic in its own right but some more so than others. But now as the bird flew off. Maedhros had said a few more words to it, but Maester Luwin did not catch them, whe he did hear now was Lady Stark now screaming at the top of her voice. "ARYA STARK YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

Arya from what Maester Luwin heard replied in the same language that Maedhros had used before "Ni vaquet- ana láv- Ni vaquet- ana láv-, ni indóme sanye hríve aeg!"

Maester Luwin had no idea what she just said, but Maedhros did seem amused by it, very amused. So now he turned to the _Ñoldor_ and asked him "May I inquire into what she just said?"

In reply to this Maedhros said "It is along the lines of _I will never yield_ and _I refuse to yield, I will rule winterfell_ , though she said winter and fell as to separate words."

But now Maedhros gave a nod to the Maester as he said "I best be off there is a storm that I will have to settle, it is just like Lyanna, except unlike Lyanna she is just causing a bit of mischief and actually listens to what I say."

Maester Luwin would have asked what Lyanna was like, but Maedhros had already begun to leave and at the speeds he moved he was well enough away that Maester Luwin did not bother to call out to him. But he had to ponder if the situation would truly be fixed by Maedhros, he knew that he had no love for Lady Stark, but did care deeply for Arya. At least that is how he interpreted how the two interacted with one another. He also had taught her a language that she could speak, very poorly and clearly not all of it. But enough that she could hurl them at Lady Stark and know that her mother would have no idea what she said. It begged the question that he now asked "What else are _they_ willing to teach her."

* * *

Amrod and Amras now saw their destination in sight, the Sun now setting in the west, those who were looking at them would be hard pressed to see them. The tiered walls in front of them, they had come to collect on terms that had been agreed upon during Robert's Rebellion. Amrod recalled how this one had begged for his life and how they had given the terms and he accepted so he now turned to his brother and asked "Say Amras, should we fly the banner of our father?"

Amras at this point raised an eyebrow as he stated "Night is almost upon us and we are approaching from the east, if they could see anything of us other than our outlines, that would be a feat unto itself."

Amrod gave a nod as he accepted that the Andals did not have keen enough eyesight for what he wished to occur. But as it were they had to make do, so they did not fly their father's banner as they approached the castle. Now as they drew closer and closer Amras did note "He will not take well to seeing us, do you believe he will go back on his word?"

To this Amrod shook his head both knew that this man may not be as truthful as Eddard Stark, but he clearly did not wish to suffer their father's or their own wrath. So now Amrod told his twin "He swore upon Eru's name and he swore to us that when the time came he would honour his word, if he were to go back on, we will sack his lands, kill his people and wipe his family's name out of the pages of history."

Amras now chuckled darkly at what his twin stated as he claimed "Truly it is so, cross the House of Fëanor, _tears unnumbered you shall shed_."

They were a bitter reminder to those who knew and a dire warning to those who did not. So now as they came to the gate of Highgarden the twins were challenged by the guard at the outer most gate. "Halt speak your name and your business in Highgarden at this hour of night."

The guard was young, too young to have fought at Storm's End, to young to know who they were, not to mention that he might possibly be to foolish to deny them entry. So now Amras blew the horn, the same horn that had sounded as all Seven Sons of Fëanor had lifted the siege on Storm's End. Amord now spoke "We are Amord and Amras of the House of Fëanor, we have come to collect on what was promised and what was sworn by the Lord Paramount of the Reach, we request entry to Highgarden and an audience with the Lord Paramount."

But it was unfortunate that the young guard who was on duty, had no idea who these people were and chose to be rude about it. "Yeah and I am Garth Greenhand who sired a thousand children, tell me who you really are or you can stay out there all night!"

Amrod now turned to Amras and asked "Should we blow the horn one more time or should we scale the walls, kill this Easterling and get with the task at hand?"

Amras gave a nod to that "I say we blow the horn then if we are still denied passage, this night, _tears unnumbered shall be shed_."

At this point an older guard, one who did know of the battle at Storm's End. One who had fought at that battle and had seen what had been done there. One who did not wish to see any more tears shed due to the Reach's arrogance, this man wasted now time in saying "Open the damn gate, I don't wish to tell your mother you died and let her weep adding to their legend."

The young guard looked confused, but in a minute or so, the outer gates to Highgarden were open. As they did open up it became apparent that there were more gates to go. So now Amrod looked to the older guard and stated with a tone that none could read "I do hope for all your sakes, that this will not be repeated?"

The older guard gave a nod, he knew a threat when he heard one, even if the threat did not have an ounce of anger in it at all. He had seen these two brothers in action once before, he did not wish to see it again so now he stated "Yes milord, I will make sure that it does not please enter."

Amras now gave the man a nod as he stated "We shall put our faith and our trust in you then good man, try not to lose that faith or break that trust, those who cross the House of Fëanor, do not live to tell the tale of it, unless we wish it."

* * *

Mace Tyrell turned, while it was the hour at night the rather overweight Lord Paramount turned to one of the servant who had just interrupted him and his family during their dinner "yes" he replied after hearing that this servant wanted his attention for some matter, that had better be important since they were interrupting him meal.

"My lord" the Servant began "two lords have just entered the castle and claimed they had business with you" the servant explained.

This caught the Lord Paramount's attention as there were very few men who would say they had business with him at this hour, and leave it at that, without announcing themselves. It was at this point that the Mace found himself sweating as he recalled that the horn that had been blown before, he might not have been imagining how familiar it sounded.

"Tell me, did they bear any heraldry?" he asked, hoping and praying to the Seven that it was not who he thought it was.

"They had no banners raised my Lord, and it is dark" the Servant replied to his dismay "we could not tell from afar..

"Dammit" Mace snapped getting impatient "did you see their breastplates?" it was clear that he was now getting very much nervous, for there were few reasons if these individuals might have reason to visit him.

"There" the Servant stutter "there was some sort of star or gem my lord" the servant managed not sure how to react to his lord's growing impatience, it seemed this one was not one of those touched by Robert's rebellion as it was called.

Mace's eyes narrowed "did it have eight rays?" he demanded receiving a nod from the servant, now his eyes widened in fear "was it silver in colour?" he asked getting more frantic.

"Mace calm down" his mother Olenna, the Queen of Thorns instructed him in a rather stern fashion. If this were a normal situation Mace would have been subservient to his mother like he usually was as despite him trying to fool himself otherwise, it was the Queen of Thorns and not him who held the real power in the Reach.

However this was not a normal situation as Mace remembered quite well how these certain individuals had single handedly broken his siege on Storms End. "Calm down" Mace shouted back, his arms trembling from fear more than rage "they just let seven monsters into Highgarden" he yelled "seven monster that are capable of making what happened to Highgarden during the days of Garth greybeard look tame. He could still remember how they set the tents aflame in the dead of knight, the screaming of his men, the fire their faces and more importantly their eyes shining brighter than the flames, he still had nightmares about that night even today well over a decade and a half later. "They'll kill us all and hunt down those few who got away for sport" he shouted at her, he feared them than his own mother.

"Mace" Olenna's words this time were sharp like the cracking of a whip "sit down and behave yourself" his mother instructed with a stern voice that would have been more appropriate for a child that had misbehaved than a Lord, much less the Lord of the Reach.

While still quite frantic, being on the receiving of such harsh words and talks since he was a boy Mace Tyrell sat himself down once more, if only out of reflex rather than obedience. Even so his breathing was erratic and heavy, and it took a few minutes for the Lord Paramount to collect himself much to his shame.

"Seriously Mace, you can be such a child at times" Olenna chided him "losing all control of yourself when someone who may bare a resemblance to those Seven Son's of Fëanor that you allegedly defeated you ten years ago, there is not need to go into a panic about it" she informed Mace the way a parent would talk when disappointed by their child.

"You should feel proud of him if that's the case, as your son was weeping last time we met" an almost musical and very fair voice added.

Mace Tyrell looked up as his eyes widened in horror at the two before him ,standing in front of the doorway where two tall figures, both with neatly clipped copper red hair and both too fair looking to be human.

"Greetings Lord Paramount Mace Tyrell" one of the two said as they both gave a bow that somehow all present felt was slightly mocking. His words were rather amused, most likely at hearing what went on though it did beg the question of when they had entered, given that no one had heard either of the two enter the hall.

Now the other one spoke "we have come as per the agreement of your surrender and the continue existence of your house, will you honour the oath you swore on Eru's name?" he asked, Mace paled recalling what they said awaited him if he failed to comply.

Mace gulped and took a deep breath, his mother Olenna knew why these two were hear as well, but she seemed to be rather entranced since it was the first time she had ever laid eyes on them. "Yes" Mace finally managed "I do remember quite well, and as much as I would love to refuse you, for the sake of my house and for the sake of the Reach, I will comply."

He now looked over to where his daughter Margaery sat, his pride and joy, even more so than Loras, she too was rather taken by their appearance. What the Lord of the Reach said now broke his heart to say it "Margaery" he began.

Fortunately his daughter being much brighter and keen of mind than he was nodded "I understand father, am I to leave in the morning or right away?" she asked.

Mace turned to regard to two Sons of Fëanor "after dinner at the very least, I would be a poor host if I were not to at least offer you something, though I shall see to it that bread and salt is provided first."

"Well" the first of the two began "it would be rather presumptuous to expect your daughter to go at this hour, so perhaps we can, partake, though not too much, we do not like to indulge."

There was a huff that came from Olenna at this "you could learn something from these two then Mace" she said "though tell me, are you really two of the Seven Sons of Fëanor or just their descendants impersonating them?" the queen of Thorns asked.

Mace paled as unlike his mother, whom he had repeatedly try to convince that they were in fact the real ones had asked the one question he had begged her not to ask of them.

Fortunately while he was not sure which of the brothers who were before him, they apparently were more amused than insulted "that is always the first question they asked isn't it?" he replied "out of our brothers only Maglor, Curufin and Caranthir were ever married." it seemed this question tickled them more than it did irritate "Let's just say that we of the firstborn are very long lived, unlike others and none of our kind may wither from age."

Mace felt rather cold despite the fact that it was summer with winter nowhere in sight, this night may be in fact a very long one for him at least, his mother seemed to be rather interested in conversing with the Sons of Fëanor and these two were rather happy to indulge her, though whether the Queen of Thorns was getting any real information to use was rather unlikely. In short this was going to be a long for Olenna as it was to be for her son Mace, though for two very different reasons.

* * *

Magaery had found the two who had come to take here away from her home, to be the most curious of people. Not as in they were curious, but there was an air of mystery about them, that somewhat dared people to search for more. She was not sure what it was, was it their hair, their eyes, or the fact that their ears were hidden from sight. She had heard the children stories and the fables about those of the North, the house of Fëanor and their kin. But now with two who fitted the roles of the Twin sons of Fëanor so well in front of her, she could not help but be curious. So it was in this utter childlike curiosity that she asked them "Are the stories about you true, of how you and your brothers fought during the Long Night, side by side with _Last Hero_ or _Azor Ahai_?"

Amrod looked from where he was seated over to her, she was ready to leave, all she need do was eat and wait till morning, at least that would be reasonable to allow her this last night at home. Yet he now focused in on her and her alone as he replied "We did fight during the Long Night, as to whom we fought beside, there are too many names that come to mind with your words _last_ and _hero_."

Margaery was about to ask why that was, but her Grandmother Olenna cut in asking "Forgive my daughter, the tale of the _The Eight Brightlords_ , is a favourite of many here in the Reach."

Amrod seeing as he brother chose to abstain from this just gave a dry chuckle as he said "How father loathes that title."

Amras gave a nod now spoke in Quenya "That is right, Curufin's son erred greatly when he decided to claim that title, what was he thinking?"

Amrod replied back in Quenya to his twin "To that I have no answer brother, but let us not insult our hosts by having a conversation that they cannot understand."

They both now turned to see that all the ladies in the room were now a little flustered and those with fans were fanning themselves. Well not the older ones, like Olenna, but the ones say between the age of 50 and 13 were doing so. Even some of the men seemed to be a little bit flustered by what they had heard. Even Lady Alerie was a bit well, taken with the musical voices of the two twins. But that did not stop both of them from saying now in unison "Forgive us, at times it is hard not to speak the tongues of our father."

Mace Tyrell who was still trying to make sense of how some words that he did not understand, could sound so fair and so kind upon the ears gave a blink. Then reality came back to him as he now recalled that they did apologise for speaking a language he did not know. But trying to be as magnanimous as he could, he said "Oh think not of it, I think it is a blessing that you would speak such a beautiful language in our home, tell me will my sweet Margaery ever be able to speak in that tongue?"

The twins looked to one another then back then to Margaery, then to Mace, it was as if they were sizing them up in a way, just neither Mace nor Margaery knew in what way. But finally Amrod did speak and he addressed Margaery not her father when he stated "It will take time, a long time, I fear that it is to later for her to speak it as we do, but the future is not set."

That answer could have meant both yes and no at the same time, it was up to the ones who heard it to interpret it as they wished. It also told Olenna Tyrell that they gave answers that meant both yes and no to an extent, a trait that was very useful if one was to engage in court intrigue. Now as the dinner drew to a close Lord Paramount of the Reach, Mace Tyrell asked "Will you stay the night in Highgarden my lords, you are most welcome to?"

To that Amrod shook his head as he said "We thank you for your hospitality Lord Tyrell, but we must be going, fear not for your daughter for our steeds are of our own breeding and not like yours."

Olenna Tyrell at this point gave a light laugh as she said "Ah the _Elven steeds_ of myth so is it true that you can ride from where to the North at twice the rate of a normal horse?"

In reply to this, both brothers raised an eyebrow before they looked to one another once again and now said "Good Lady Olenna, on foot we can outrun your fastest horse, what then do you think is fitting for our own steeds?"

All fell silent as they heard this boast, those who had seen the brothers in action knew better than to challenge what they said. Some recalled the tears that had been shed when they fought against the brothers atop their steeds, some even recall in great detail with what speed the horses moved at and what lethal accuracy the twins had. So now as they stood up they said "You have our gratitude and that of our house for your gracious hosting of us, but we must leave and our father awaits our return."

Mace now who had to see off his daughter could barely find the words to speak, so Olenna stepped in for him and she said. "It was an honour and a pleasure that you blessed us with this visit, give your father and your brothers the regards of house Tyrell and of the Reach."

The twins gave a nod and now Amras spoke back to Olenna "I will do so, but I will also advise you not over indulge yourself for there are things that you must know."

Olenna now gave Amras a nod and shot her son a look, the one before her was giving them all a warning and she wanted everyone here to hear it. She now looked around the room and all within it alerted themselves to pay extra attention to what was about to be said. Seeing this Amras gave Olenna a nod in thanks for what she had done and went on to say "Word has it that summer will be over and as _House Stark_ says _Winter is Coming_ , a shadows lies over the far North and one over in the East, they are dark days ahead for us all, the time will be trying but stay true to the way of the west and you will overcome it."

With those parting words, Amrod, Amras and Margaery now took their leave from this place and began to head north. The journey was to be hard as the distance was long, but the time taken would be quicker than that of most men. But Margaery would only learn that later.

* * *

 **Oh in case you weren't aware, it was a resounding N+A=J**

 **so um, this is going to be awkward as fuck. But I can do it for I know what to do and have a plan in case that was voted up.**

 **To saayeen006 whom do you think she is? And that depends, well since N+A=J it is not Robb since he was born after the time that Ned spent with Cat**

 **Oh please review and no flaming thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Hi and I am back, thanks for all the reviews to**

 **Deirdre of the Sorrows: Sorry man I did the vote a while ago now so it is N+A=J, but as for** **Nerdane, she is going to be in this fic no doubt, she is after all the mother of all the Sons of** **Fëanor**

 **Samuel La Flame: The reason why the Sons of** **Fëanor are well colder to the Robb, Bran, Sansa and Rickon is that they are closer to Catelyn who they in turn see as an Easterling.**

 **Please review and let us know what you think no flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter Four

 _Ser Arthur Dayne and Lord Commander Hightower now both glanced to one another a final time before they looked to face the eight swords that were drawn against them. Only one of the eight stepped forth towards the two Kingsguard, it was the one who bore only had one hand, the tallest there with copper red hair who took the first step forward. Ser Arthur Dayne knew him from the tales, Maedhros the tall and in his eyes burned an anger that told the Kingsguard that he knew what was going on in the tower. He uttered words in a language only few men understood "Se na- nev faire!"_

 _The next scene was a blur to the men present as the tallest of the Sons of Fëanor now leaped into action bring his blade down upon Ser Arthur Dayne who barely had time to bring down up to counter it. His arm ringing in pain the Knigsguard took a few steps back to put some distance between him and his foe. But as he did this the other brothers flew past him as if they were ghosts and the words "Tar na- yet estel"_

 _Ser Arthur Dayne now tried to move to try to intercept the incoming foes, but he found that he was engaged with the one handed warrior once more and he was losing. Now trying to parry the blow, Ser Arthur Dayne found himself a few more steps backwards and his arm throbbing again. Lord Commander Hightower would not let him fight alone and now brought his sword down towards Maedhros who parried the blow and instantaneously struck out with again with the same blade at Ser Arthur Dayne. Who to his credit now managed to block the blade with both his swords and seemed to hold it for just a moment._

 _No words passed between Ser Arthur Dayne or Lord Commander Hightower, but Hightower took his chance and tried strike at the elf, but his blow did not land. Maedhros had let go of his sword and now grabbed the Lord Commander by the throat. Now with a gasp Lord Commnader Hightower dropped his sword as he was lifted into the air and thrown back, all before the blade Maedhros had let go of, hit the ground. Seeing that his foe had easily knocked back the Lord Commander, Ser Arthur Dayne now brought his left sword forward in a lunge in an attempt to catch the elf while he was unarmed. It was not a very knightly thing to do, but when faced with a warrior who was almost myth, some things became more and more acceptable._

 _It was now as they parried blades and the Lord Commander slowly got to his feet, that something in the battle changed. Was it the breeze, was it the sun, was it the earth underfoot? Whatever it was, Maedhros seemed to take off the gloves or in his case glove and Ser Arthur Dayne saw the fury burning bright within his eyes and felt pain creep into his arms as he to his credit managed to parry a flurry of blows that came his way. But as it came to the 7th blow now that sword Dawn blocked, it all came apart, such was the fury behind the blow, that the sword twisted in its knight's hand snapping the wrist of Ser Arthur Dayne._

 _He did not scream out in pain, though now would have judged him if he had, but he would not live with the pain for long. For it was as his wrist snapped as the bones broke, so did the sword shatter, such was the anger, the rage behind the blow. The elven blade cut right into the Kingsguard's armour dealing him a mortal blow. Blood sprayed forth from the wound and hit the earth along with shards of steel. Lord Commander Hightower who had just managed to get back to his feet and pick up his sword, saw his comrade now fall into the dust. The once strong and just Sword of the Morning lay upon the ground dying, the eyes of the two Kingsguard met one last time and Hightower knew what he was going to have to do._

* * *

Eddard Stark gave a pause as he now looked at the children in front of him, little and wild Rickon, the more adventurous Brandon, Robb a more mature of version of both of them and Jon who was reserved and quiet, much like Eddard had been in his youth. Robb who had heard this before now asked "Then what father, what happened next, you always stop here?"

Eddard looked at Robb then Jon, then his eyes fell on his two younger sons and after sitting for a whole minute in silence Eddard finally stated "The end of that story, it is?"

Giving a pause the Lord of Winterfell had to find the right words that children would be able to understand, but that was to no avail. So now he said the words he always said when they asked him about what happened next "I will tell you, all of you when you are men and know more of the world than just Winterfell and its lands."

There was a moan from his youngest sons who dearly wished to hear the end of that story and now Brandon complained "But, but Arya says she knows how it ends?"

Hearing this from Brandon, Eddard would have dismissed it, but he did know that his youngest daughter did spend many hours with Maedhros. Hours that she was meant to be learning other things from the Septa, just like her elder sister Sansa was doing. So for once Lord Stark chose not to dismiss this and asked "If that is so, did she not tell you the ending or at least tell you who told it to her."

To this Jon shook his head and Robb agreed with him "No, she has not told us either and when Jon and I asked Lord Maedhros he just said that he would not boast about such things and raised his eyebrow at us like this?"

Robb now did his best to raise his own eyebrow in the same manner that Maedhros had done so as to imitate him and get a few laughs from his younger siblings. Eddard chose not to tell him that Maedhros was behind him at that very moment, making the same face that he was said to have been making, looking down at Robb. Giving a chuckle Maedhros said in a tone that was hard to read "I see so that is what you think I look like young wolf?"

Robb Stark did his best not to jump out of his skin when he heard the voice, but he was almost a man and could not look the coward in front of his younger siblings. So now as he turned around he did his best to say "Lord Maedhros, um good to see you, we were just hearing about how you defeated the Sword of the Morning."

Maedhros now shook his head as he stated "No one needed to die that day, I may have slain him, but that will not bring our Lyanna back nor did the death of so many bring back Brandon or Rickard, in the end _tears unnumbered were shed_ on both sides."

He now gave Lord Stark a polite nod before he stated "Jon, my brothers Curufin, Celegorm and Caranthir wish to speak with you they are at the North Gate, do not keep them waiting, if you delay they will know and they will not be impressed."

Jon gave all a nod before he excused himself and moved off and it was just as he did this Maedhros now said to Eddard "Now you and I have business Lord Stark, Lady Arya has granted me permission to treat with you on her behalf."

Eddard now took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and sighed, before he opened them he asked "And what is it that the _Lady Arya_ demands this time, supper was served a while ago."

All present could see that Maedhros was not smiling, but clearly would have been if he wished to do so. But he now took out a scroll and handed it to Lord Stark who rolled his eyes as he looked at it and opened it. Reading it out loud Lord Stark stated " _I Arya Stark, am willing to surrender and leave the tower in return for safe passage and no harm to be done to me upon my return or any acts of retribution committed against myself or those who aid me_."

* * *

Celebrimbor stared down a the shattered sword before him, years ago, he had been given it years before at the end of that rebellion lead by Robert Baratheon by the woman his father and uncles had seen fit to take north with Eddard Stark. The Elf shook his head, his lieutenant Talion had just given him an invite to a wedding, Jon Snow's wedding or as they referred to him as Ecetrinya. The sword in question was his uncles so the boy had some right to it and from the few visits to Winterfell Celibrimbor knew that he liked the boy and had once offered to take him back with him to Skagos, though Maglor had requested that he didn't.

The maker of the rings of power understood why his uncle had asked such a thing of him and left it at that though Celebrimbor did mention that he found it to be needlessly cruel to all parties. Even that woman named Catelyn though he would be the first to say that she needed to be educated on exactly where she stood among the firstborn. "Man" Celebrimbor finally spoke the words tasting bitter in his mouth "secondborn, despite how much diversity they all have for some reason their inflated self importance never seems to fade, even when they are shown otherwise."

He was not fool, while the ring maker had not been present when they had lifted the siege of Storms End, he knew the conditions they had given for Mace Tyrell's surrender to be accepted. While Celebrimbor did not really see at first how it was a problem when he heard of it, when he had learned of Jon Snow's existence the Bright Lord found that for the Tyrell head it may be a problem.

The concept of a child before marriage was rather inconceivable to all firstborn, even the likes of Maeglin was not born out of wedlock though he was the only firstborn to be born out of a more one sided affection, though Aredhel could have avoided that if she had willed it.

"Talion" the Bright Lord called for his lieutenant "I have need of you" he commanded.

Celebrimbor did not have to wait long as Talion appeared in an almost ghost like fashion "how may I serve?" he asked, meeting Celebrimbor's blue eyes with his amber ones.

"What do you think of the boy?" the Bright Lord asked, upon seeing that Talion was waiting for him to elaborate, since they referred to many people as boy he added "Jon Snow"

His lieutenant eyes narrowed as he recalled the boy "a fine boy, Maedhros says he has a natural talent with the blade, and is training him" Talion commented. "I have tested him once or twice and while he is skilled for his age, the boy has plenty of potential. Though as a person he could use more self confidence though I personally think he is more reserved than nervous and draws strength from said reserve."

The Bright Lord nodded "he is his fathers son" he agreed "despite how much that woman wishes it wasn't so."

"What she desires and what is reality are two very different things" his lieutenant agreed "though she may try and have them mix so we should be wary, in case she tries something."

"Maedhros and Maglor are not fools" Celebrimbor stated."Despite my kin's ability to be rather single minded that they are on certain topics external threats has never been one of them and after Nirnaeth Arnoediad, internals ones are even more closely scrutinised" such disasters did not need a reason to be prevented.

"So let me guess they have asked you to make the pledge rings for the two of them?" Talion asked offering a jest.

It was actually funny and Celibrimbor allowed himself a chuckle "no" he replied "I offered to do that on my own" he stated.

"A gift for their wedding I hear that the whole of the house of Finwë has been invited?" Talion asked.

Now the Bright Lord shook his head "they do love to make things on a grand scale don't they, though one could also see what to us is common courtesy as an act of power, to show the difference between us and the secondborn."

Talion looked off to the side "one would suppose" he offered being made aware of his unique situation.

"Think nothing of it" Celebrimbor instructed "you were a grieving father and husband, with my kin just one of those leads to rash actions forget about both of them." Seeing that his lieutenant was not fully convinced he added "we both made mistakes during that time, but we both knew our minds were clouded, Eru forgave us for the wrongs we committed and that is what matters."

The elf lord turned his attention back to the sword shards "What I am unsure of as a gift if reforging this blade and giving it to him."

If his lieutenant was surprised by this admission he hid it well behind his amber eyes "There is only one other who can challenge him for it and he is a boy" he offered. "While he can claim it through his mother, Jon may also place that same claim, though I am unsure of why this is an issue since it was taken by your uncle after his defeat of the Knight."

Celebrimbor nodded in agreement "their wrath must have been burning hot that day" he mused "but to think that he would be so wrath to shatter the blade and kill the knight in the same blow, truly no mercy was shown that day."

"You would have beat his head and helmet in with your hammer if you were there" Talion informed him, "I would have been harsher."

Celebrimbor looked at his lieutenant "you would have run both of them through and left their bodies there to rot" he stated "their weapons would have been left were they fell."

Talion nodded "Urfael has always served me well and I see no need to change to another sword no matter it's origins."

The Bright Lord nodded accepting that explanation, standing up he wrapped up the shards in the clothe he had carried them in and made his way out of the room "I have work to do" was all he said.

* * *

Somewhere starting to near the north of the Reach, after a few hours of riding. Amrod, his brother Amras and Margaery Tyrell all came to a halt. There were a band of brigands in front of them, about 20 to 30 men at most, they were all lightly armed and had little in the way of real armour. One who seemed be there leader now stepped forward and said "Halt, there are 30 of us and we now surround you, your money, that lady, your horses, your swords and you."

Amrod turned to his twin and asked "Is this happening, is this really happening?"

Amras gave a nod as he replied to his twin in Quenya "I do believe these fools think they can rob us, what all 30 of them are in front of us, none are to our sides or behind us."

Margaery now raised an eyebrow as she heard that musical language, sitting on the behind Amras on his horse she had to ask "Are you not afraid of them, there are 30 of them?"

To this Amras replied to her "Child, if it was 100 and they had bows, horsemen and surrounded us we might actually give pause, but these bandits are all in front of us, have no bows, have crude equipment, the only danger they pose is to you."

The leader of these bandits seemed to lose his patiences and now yelled "Kill them both, take that woman and I will have my way with her before I send her to you lads!"

The men now charged at the riders, which made Amrod now shrug as he said "Shall slaughter all of these Easterling wretches."

Amras gave a smirk now as he drew his sword and said "Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean, brood of Morgoth or bright Vala, Elda or Maia or Aftercomer, Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth, neither law, nor love, nor league of swords, dread nor danger, not Doom itself, shall defend him from Fëanor, and Fëanor's kin, whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh, finding keepeth or afar casteth a Silmaril. This swear we all: death we will deal him ere Day's ending, woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou, Eru Allfather! To the everlasting Darkness doom us if our deed faileth. On the holy mountain hear in witness and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!"

It was as those words were said that two swords that shimmered with blue light sung through the air as they found their marks. Limbs were severed, shields were broken, blood sprayed all over this ground, before long it would be stained with it. Margaery now saw first hand, why her father feared the Son's of Fëanor so. Sure the foes they faced were not well equipped or were well trained, but before two minutes could pass, all but the leader of these bandits lay dead upon the ground. The leader for his part was clutching his side, his wound was mortal and the pain had forced him to his knees. Looking up now at the monsters that had just killed all of his followers he asked them in a very faint and frightened voice "Just, just what are you."

But now as the twins looked to one another and back at Margaery all they said to him was " _Tears unnumbered you shall shed_!"

The last thing this man saw was a blade coming from him, he felt the pain in his neck for only a second for after that there was no more pain to be felt. His head was cut clean from his body and now rolled onto the ground. Margaery now looked to the twins and saw that they had not a single drop of blood upon them and neither did she. On horseback the entire time, the two of them had been able to slaughter 30 men, not even letting a drop of their blood touch them or her. She knew now she had to be on their good side, for is she was not, she knew that it might be the death of her and that of her family. With the deed done, Amrod now said "Let us continue, we still have a very long way to go until we reach Winterfell."

With that they were off and Margaery knew it would be a very long time till she reached their destination, but they had travelled very far so very quickly and in so little time. That was not naturally and caused her to be very afraid of what an army of them could do if the were to go to war. She also now took note of how their swords had a light of their own for some reason, though she did not dare to ask why. The last detail that stood out to her was that they called the bandits _Easterlings_ and not _Andals_ , that was one thing she would ask them now for it did bother her. The reason why it bothered her was she could almost hear the utter hatred they had for that word. But setting that aside for now she asked the two of "My Lords, may I ask something off you."

Speaking and riding at full gallop is not a wise move, but for them it was not trouble at all for Amras who did not turn his head replied to her "You may ask, but do not expect an answer that you will be able to truly understand, your minds do not work like ours do."

That was a bit if not very insulting, but Margaery bared with it now as she now asked in her most polite voice "Why is it that you called those men _Easterlings_ , surely we they were _Andals_ and they all live here in Westeros?"

In reply to that Amras chuckled, she was not sure about Amrod who was riding in front of them, but if the stories about them were anything to go by, he would have heard her as well. But then Amras answered her "Your ancestors settled first in the east and did not seek out the west until later, that is why."

Margaery was about to ask more when Amras said to her "The Children of the West seek out the light within the west from the moment they awaken, the _First Men_ did so and thus they are not _Easterlings,_ they answered the call of the west."

Having little to know clue about this call of the west Margaery chose to say "My thanks, my lords."

With those words she was silent until they would allow her to rest and recover at least, but that time was not now.

* * *

Eddard Stark looked up at Maedhros "perhaps I should have never let her go near a septa" the Lord of Winterfell mused with a sigh. "Then I would have never had to suffer this kind of behavior from her."

"She is a Stark more than anything else" Maedhros replied "trying to cage a wolf much less a she wolf has never yielded any positive results for those who have tried."

Ned nodded in agreement his mind going back to a certain girl Arya had always reminded him of "that is indeed true" Lord Stark replied. What he didn't say was that such attempts were usually disastrous with long and painful consequences, the likes he still felt the sting of man years later.

" _That_ was not due to any failing of yours" Maedhros told him confusing Robb who misunderstood what the two were talking about.

"Begging my pardon father, Lord Maedhros" he began "but Arya is my sister and my father does help raise her" Robb stated.

Robb felt as though he had spoken out of turn when their eyes turned to him " _this_ " Maedhros emphasised "is." Turning to look at Eddard he continues " _that_ wasn't." Robb realised that this was all that was going to be spoken on whatever Maedhors and his Lord father were speaking on so he did not pursue the topic any further.

"Catelyn is not going to be pleased about this" Ned said continuing their discussion on Arya "she has noticed that whenever Arya is desires to avoid Septa Mordane and her lessons she runs to your tower or one of your brothers." Eddard was clearly tired as this was not really a new development though the written terms were new.

"You are the Lord of Winterfell, not your lady wife, nor the maester" Maedhros reminded "they serve and advise you, it is your choice to listen and act on that advice, if they are upset you did not listen remind them of their place here."

Robb was a bit unnerved with how cold Maedhros had been in his reply, then again he knew that the first son of Fëanor like his brothers had a very low opinion of his mother and maester Luwin because they were Andals. So the words he said and they way he had said them were not out of place, only Robb had not seen Maedhros too often speaking of his mother or the maester at all. The young wolf inwardly shuddered at the thought of Maedhros advising his father on a situation that may involve Septa Mordane in it.

Eddard saw the look Robb was wearing and couldn't help but chuckle, should have heard of the way Noldor spoke about those of Valyria if he was unnerved by this. Turning back to Maedhros he found the elf's expression unreadable, they were rather good at it "If it would please her may you please escort Arya to the main hall" he requested Maedhros "I have a feeling Catelyn will not leave this be so could you or Maglor be there in case she gets a little too adamant on her position?"

"Your wife is too proud over too little" Maedhros replied rather bluntly stating part of his opinion on Catelyn, the elf then sighed "I guess Arya had to have something of hers at the end of it all."

Ned found that rather humorous and gave a chuckle "don't let either of them here you say that, though given who you are there is little they could do about it." Ned's face once again returned to its sombre expression "Catelyn will still demand that Arya be punished for this" he stated.

"If it were Bran she would only demand that he stop associating with my brothers and myself" Maedhros replied surprising Robb and causing him to feel just a tiny amount of envy towards his younger brother Bran, which was replaced with resentment towards his mother for having favourites.

When it was just him and Jon, he was the favourite, then it was Sansa, and then Bran. Robb much to his shame had assumed that his mother would just favourite the newborn over the rest and was surprised when Sansa was still her favourite, so when Rickon was born he was sure that Bran would remain his mother's favourite.

Robb recalled that he had once expressed how unfair he thought it was that his mother had a favourite among her children. Unfortunately for the young wolf his speech had been on one of the days when Caranthir had been visiting so he was subjected to the Dark explaining to him that he should at least be grateful that he is not the unfavourite. Something Robb suspected that Caranthir was accustomed to. He had originally assumed that Jon was the unfavourite but the explanation given told him otherwise and indicated more towards Arya being the unfavourite since Jon was actually loathed by her mother. But the young wolf was still unsure since Rickon could also qualify. In a way that talk had made him feel better about himself and at the same time a lot worse for Arya and Rickon, Jon did not even need to be spoken of.

"Boy" Maedhros's voice broke Rob out of his thoughts "you were spacing out meaning that you will have to be given the instruction again."

Robb felt rather embarrassed about being too engrossed in has own thoughts that he did not notice that he was being spoken to. Fortunately his father knew what he was feeling and cut him off from apologising "Robb, get your mother and bring her to the main hall with your siblings, we might as well kill to birds with one stone here, since that dire wolf was definitely an omen of some kind." Obeying Robb nodded, before he left though he heard his father say "if what your brothers believe this to mean is true then I foresee harsh times ahead, and I do not have the gift of foresight."

"Consider yourself blessed that you don't" Maedhros's voice spoke, sounding ominous and sending chills down Robb's spine.

* * *

 _With Jon_

Jon was now with Celegorm, Curufin and Caranthir, he felt a little uneasy being alone with three of them right now. Even though they were far kinder to him than they were to most of his siblings. He was never quite sure why, was it because Lady Stark hated him or was it because they liked him. His father had told him once never to ponder long on the motives of Elves, such things are a waste of time and even if you find the answer, it could mean one of many things. But Jon now chose just to ask the three brothers "My Lords, to what do I owe the honour?"

It was Caranthir the Dark who answered him "Jon Snow, you are to pack what you need for travel, we are to leave by the morning."

Jon knew better than to ask why or where they were going, Caranthir the Dark was not called that for his skin, no he was called it for his temper. One Jon had heard tales of and had no intention of testing if they were true or not all he said was "Yes My Lords."

Before he walked off he chose to ask one question of the brothers and that was "My Lords, may I tell my father that I am leaving with you."

It was Curufin now who replied to him stating "He will know by the end of the night young one, enjoy the night but get some rest, we ride at dawn and we will not stop until we reach Nightfort."

The name of that ancient fortress reach Jon Snow's ears and he almost called them out on the fact that Nightfort was weeks away from them. But he chose to keep his mouth shut, that usually allowed him to avoid most problems, though it was clear to all of them that he had something to say. Celegorm who was called the Fair now chose to ask him "Do you have something to say Jon, speak freely here with us."

Jon took in a deep breath before he said "My Lords, The Nightfort is weeks away, how are we to reach their if we ride non stop even for a full day?"

All of the three brothers present gave a chuckle before Caranthir said to him "We will not be riding any common horse of men my child, we will be riding steeds of the First Born, they will carry us faster than any steed raised by man could."

As Jon now gave a polite bow and chose to ask no more, he left the three brothers. Who when they knew no one else was able to hear them spoke in their home tongue. Celegorm now asked his brothers "Should we not tell him why we are taking him to the Nightfort?"

There was a pause before Curufin shook his head saying "No, Jon Snow would not believe us if we were to tell him of it, even if were to tell him part of it he still would not believe."

Caranthir gave a nod before he said "It think it unwise to invite the blood of the Reach here in the North, also I do not approve of the ties that they North will have to that Easterling fool, let us hope she takes after her Grandmother and not her Father."

It was at this point Celegorm's face softened a little before he asked "Should we not tell him who is mother is, he deserves that at the very least, to know ones own parents?"

To that Caranthir shook his head "No it is not our tale to tell, but we must move, there is so much we need to discuss with Eddard, yes there is much that needs to be said before this night is done."

* * *

 **Okay guys there is its please let review and let us know who you feel, no flaming thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys how are you it has been awhile hasn't it, I guess all I can say is that I was lost on the road but finally found my way here. Thank you all of you for waiting patiently and thank you all those who reviewed.**

 **Frozen862: Yes I do know that and fully intend to showcase it**

 **Calabasa: How he reacts, we'll have to do a flashback for that**

 **Guest: Thanks for that man**

 **Gooest: I'll try to make it less confusing**

 **Falciatore1669: Thanks I followed that channel before I started this fic, I enjoy their videos but don't agree with all of themselves**

* * *

Chapter Five

 _The Sack of Kingslanding_

 _Jamie Lannister looked at the blood now dripping from his blade, the anger he had felt when he struck the Mad King had fled leaving just bitterness and disappointment. If he had done this sooner, perhaps Rhaegar would be upon the Iron Throne "We guard the King, we do not judge him."_

 _He could hear the words of the White Bull now echoed in his head, he had broken his oath. He had stabbed the very King he had sworn to serve right in the back. But now was not the time for him to dawdle, he needed to get out of here before someone came upon the scene. If he was able to get away, he knew that some braggart would claim all of the glory for the deed and all the blame._

 _All thought of flight vanished as the doors were shattered and shining silver warriors burst into the room, with elegantly curved blades and shields with an eight rayed silver star. Jamie had never seen heraldry like that, all of the warriors were tall and fair of house, but dark of hair._

 _All of their eyes shone like stars in the night and one presumably their leader stepped forward. He did not wear silver armour like the rest, no his armour was black and it matched his long dark hair. He wore no helmet and his silver eyes seemed to shine brighter than all of the others. His face was bore a fiery countenance, when his spoke his voice was both deep and powerful, like the roaring of thunder in the harshest storm._

 _Jamie could not tell if he should ready his sword or flee when this pointed eared person spoke "So it is done?"_

 _The tone of his voice suggest that there was some secret pact between the two of them. Of note, every single one of their blades had blood upon it, but their armour did not. That suggest three things, the first was that they picked up those blades, that was unlikely given that Jamie knew no one in Kingslanding had those type of blades._

 _The second was that one their way here they had plunged their blades into the corpses of every single dead person they could find. That made even less sense that the first option, of course there was the third which was more ludicrous that the other two. It was that they had cut down every Goldcloak, Knight and everyone else who got in their path down, without a drop of blood so much as touching them._

 _Jamie now took note as well that the door had been shattered, but he was yet to see and battering ram or such siege equipment. Now as he glanced at the doorway, he saw archer in similar silver armour with arrows trained on him. Now looking back to the one in black, Jamie answered "Who is it that asks?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow at this and now walked up close to Jamie, who could not help but take a step back. He now looked down upon Jamie and in the moment the young Kingsguard felt as if he was being inspected. This was confirmed when the one in black spoke to Jamie stating "Blonde hair, green eyes and an affinity for man eating felines you must be descendant of Lann, though you lack what his best known for, a lesser son of greater sires."_

 _Jamie did not need anyone to tell him that he was not going to ever be as great as his father. But fact was that this person was yet to mention his father. Also Jamie was sure that almost every Lord in the Seven Kingdoms knew who he was, but this Lord clearly needed to look at him to get a grasp. So now Jamie ask "May I ask who you are, you are not who I was well expecting to see."_

 _The person did not reply no he turned now and looked towards the door way as Jamie recognised a very large body that being hauled in. Three of those silver armoured people were dragging what Jamie could tell was the Mountain that Rides, Gregor Clegane or what was left of him._

 _There was a detail about the dead Ser Gregor that did not escape Jamie's notice, it was that the Mountain the Rides no more was missing his breaches. Which Jamie knew immediately could only mean one thing and one thing alone, his back and his head were filled with arrows that had pierced through the plate._

 _One of the silver armoured warriors now said to the black armoured Lord "My Lord Fëanor, when we reached he had slain the infant and was in to process of forcing himself upon the mother."_

 _The face of Fëanor the one in black took upon a rather sickened and disgusted face when told this, but he that vanished as he now asked "What of the daughter?"_

 _The same warrior replied "She was stabbed to death in another room by another of the Lion's men, he put down his arms when he saw us, we gave him the Eru's gift to Men as is his right."_

 _Jamie was rather confused what was this gift and who was Eru, but suddenly a thought came to him. He had heard that the children were dead, but she might not be! Now somewhat concerned he asked "Wait what of Princess Elia, does she live?"_

 _Shining eyes now turned to stare at Jamie and wished he had not asked that question. After taking the measure of Jamie, the warrior answered "Do you truly wish to know? Her body can be healed, but her mind of that I cannot say."_

 _It was only now that Fëanor turned back to face Jamie and asked him "Boy tell me what is your name?"_

 _It was not a request, but a demand, a demand that Jamie found he could only comply with "I am Jamie Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister."_

 _Fëanor now gazed into Jamie's eyes which caused the young knight to turn his face away or at least attempt to. For while Fëanor and his eyes were locked, Jamie found that he could not turn. But it was just for a moment for now Fëanor asked him "Tell me Jamie Lannister son of Tywin Lannister, descendant of Lann the Clever, what plan did the one who died by your blade here have to stop the sacking of the city?"_

 _Jamie took in a deep breath now as he said "He didn't have one to save the city, he had one to destroy it and everyone in it."_

 _Fëanor's face was unreadable, but Jamie was now able to tell in the voice held a little more respect for him when he said "I see, tell me Jamie Lannister how can we stop it from going ahead, who else knew of this plan, tell me everything?"_

* * *

 _ **TUSYS**_

* * *

 _Present_

Maedhros now sat at a table, his younger brother Maglor sat beside him, across from them sat Ned and Catelyn across from the two of them. This was not the feasting hall, this was a small enclosed room in Winterfell where they were out of earshot from any who dared eavesdrop on them. Starting the discussion was of course Maedhros who said "I was told that you came upon a dead _Direwolf_ and its pups, five pups to be exact."

Ned gave a nod as he replied "That is true, I have taken back the pups and given one each to my children."

Maglor now spoke up saying "A stag did it, a _Direwolf_ being slain due to a wound given to it by a _Stag_. Had there not been five pups I would have dismissed it as nothing more than bad luck, but no this is an omen and omen that cannot be ignored."

Ned agreed with the younger of the two sons of Fëanor stating "Aye it is and had I not spent these last decade and more with you, I too might have dismissed it as nothing more that coincidence, my Lords."

Maedhros now spoke again, but this time he asked "Tell me Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, what was it that the _Crow_ you spared on Caranthir's behalf spoke of?"

Ned threw a glace to Catelyn before he answered Maedhros "He claimed that the Walkers were coming, that they killed his fellow _rangers_ beyond the Wall. But that said what he saw and what may have occurred could possibly two very different things."

Maedhros gave a nod to that stating "It is true that fear does cloud ones memory and ones judgement. But since you have not been beyond the Wall, it best that you do not judge him. If the _ninque vanta_ indeed are returning then they will resume their war for they are not forgiving creatures to say the least."

Catelyn raised her voice now, she had heard enough of this nonsense and clearly had also had enough of the sons of Fëanor. She did not know them as Ned knew them so she now arrogantly said "What is all this talk of enemies beyond the wall, what war are you talking about, the Night's Watch will man the Wall, don't trouble my Husband with your riddles."

As soon as she said those words, she regretted them instantly when the shining eyes of both Maedhros and Maglor now bore down on her. The two of them exchanged a glace with one another before Maglor responded to her saying "You may leave Catelyn nee Tully if you so wish. I nor my brother know why you are here in the first place, this conversation is above and beyond you."

Maglor had spoken softly and as politely any single person could have, but his words, they were harsh and intent to put Catelyn in her place. While Catelyn was smart enough to tell that this was their intent, she was also smart enough to know better than to react with abuse to them. She had learned that the Sons of Fëanor were many things, forgiveness was not one of their greater virtues.

So now falling silent, Maedhros spoke again this time telling Ned "Our brothers Amrod and Amras are on their way here with the Tyrell girl, we will hear no argument about her marriage to your son. That said if there is any hostile actions, be sure that we will stamp out the sparks before the fire can grow."

Maglor now added "That said, we cannot let such a situation go unanswered, we will send word to have the _Gravewalker_ go across the Wall and find out what he knows, if the _ninque vanta_ are indeed returning, the Free Folk will not sit idle while it happens."

 _Gravewalker_ , that was a term that Catelyn had heard of a few times, but never actually met the person whom was called it. Ned on the other hand knew who the _Gravewalker_ was and knew why he was being sent across beyond the Wall. With this in mind he asked "Just how long do we wait until we can expect a report from him?"

There was a pause before Maedhros calmly said "Of yet we cannot be sure, but if he does not return then there is no doubt."

Ned now took this into account as he asked "If it is true, what then, we are not as we were in the _Age of Heroes_? What is it that we are expected to do in order to defeat them."

Maglor was the brother who answered him stating "We fight on, we will fight beyond the Wall, we will fight at the Wall, we will fight them from _Last Hearth_ to _Greywater Watch_ if need be. There can be no negotiations with them, they have but one purpose, to destroy the world of men."

Now that was a bold claim, a claim that Catelyn could not even understand at all. But there was something before that Maedhros said that caught her attention. The _Tyrell girl_ , she was coming here and was going to marry her son, while that was a good match as it would bring the North and the Reach together.

Catelyn knew that the Reach had fought against Robert and she did not like the sons of Fëanor taking the choice away from her. So forgetting fear itself she spoke to Maedhros asking "And who are you to take my son and wed him without my consent?"

Maedhros now looked at her and for the first time Catelyn saw anger in his eyes when he said "That topic is not for debate and it is not _your_ son so be silent, there are more pressing concerns at work here."

This quickly shut her up again, Catelyn may have wanted Ned to come to her defence in such a situation, but he did not such thing. No he only said to the brothers "If it true and they are coming, then I will have to make the North ready for war."

* * *

 _ **TUSYS**_

* * *

 _With Mance Rayder_

The wind left the king beyond the wall as a harsh blow to his stomach bent Mance over before his mouth was grabbed muffling any noise he could make as he was unceremoniously flipped onto the cold snow. A Dagger was held poised into his throat, not enough to cut his skin, but enough to cause him a considerable discomfort. For a man like Mance that was not a phrase to be used lightly.

Staring up his brown eyes gazed into ice blue ones, not too different from those of a White's or an Other's pinned him to place just as much as the dagger and the strong arm did. No matter how many times Mance had seen this man if you could even refer to this individual as that, he was never able to get rid of the sense of dread he felt whenever those eyes had met his own, even when he was still a part of the Night's Watch, those who had come to escape a death sentence.

It had been said that the legendary and immortal Ranger Captain could go where he pleased, Mance was once more painfully reminded of this fact. There was nowhere that the Gravewalker wouldn't find you and either bring you to account or place his dreaded mark upon you. There were tales and Mance had seen the results first hand, even on some of his former brothers of the Watch.

Among the free folk the Ranger Captain is legendary, they hate and revere him in equal measure, is supposed ability to cheat death and his power to enslave. Mance knew better, the Gravewalker's real weapon was his rather vastly and impossibly long experience as as commander as well as a warrior. No one else should be able to sneak into a Camp of Free Folk and ambush their king right outside his own tent.

The Mance's mouth adjusted so now he would be able to speak but not be able to cry for help. "Talion" he greeted as firmly as was possible, hoping that some form of paternal affection the Gravewalker had shown him when he was a boy was still there.

The icy grip on Mance's jaw tightened and the grip felt so cold that it could have burned him. "I did not come here for a friendly chat, your majesty" Talion informed him, the last part was added in a rather mocking fashion. "It's quite the collection you have over here" the Ranger Captain spoke in a dangerous but hushed tone. "I can see plenty of the clans represented here, need I remind you the fate of all but one of your predecessors."

"Talion" Mance began again, unlike most despite the fact that he was a ruthless and vicious monster capable of many dark deeds, if he could attempt to convince him of the danger from the Land that was Always Winter then perhaps he could work with the Grave Walker and the Bright Lord. When it came to the Other's both had been willing to work with a King Beyond the Wall in the past."You need to listen" Mance whispered gasping for breath, it was rather hard to speak when in such a compromising position such as this. "The Other's are returning" he revealed in the hoped that Talion would believe him.

Pitiless icy blue eyes bore into him "I know you Mance Rayder" Talion spoke "I know you would not say such things to simply be spared."

The King Beyond the Wall found himself slack on the snow as the Gravewalker loomed above him sheathing his dagger "I received a Crow from Winterfell informing me that a deserter had claimed to have seen the Other's" Talion informed Mance before he hauled the King Beyond the Wall to his feet.

"I'm glad you believe me" Mance replied gathering his breath "but will Fëanor and the others? They are not so trusting."

Talion looked Mance in the eye sending a chill down the other man's spine "neither am I" he replied. "Which is why you will need to plead your case before Fëanor in Nightfort, I suggest you do not delay otherwise the elven king will riddle all of your followers with arrows and burn their bodies afterwords which he will then have the ashes collected and sent on a ship into the west."

Fëanor, that was a name that Mance truly feared, since he had grown up in the Night's Watch he had known of the Lord of Nightfort ever since Castle Black had been put into use, every member of the Watch had seen him at least once during their service. Some even were fortunate enough to serve in Nightfort, but only those who took their vows and duty seriously.

The King Beyond the Wall recalled that in his youth he had sought to be among that number and for a short time he had served in the Nightfort, brushing p on his skill with the lute much to his surprise. In hindsight Mance cursed himself for asking to be taught that instead of asking to be taught something more practical. At least one comfort he could take was that due to it he was better than any Bard or Minstrel south of the wall. Which was good at getting people to follow him, well the women more so than the men.

"Mance" a voice called out, it was Dalla, Mance's wife called out to him as she came out of their tent. Inwardly Mance cursed as she would either cry out for help or attack Talion the moment she saw him, most likely the latter or a combination of the two.

However Talion reacted quicker moving faster than Mance could follow and knocking Dalla out before gently letting her fall into the snow. "I suggest you think hard on it King Beyond the Wall" Talion spoke as he he took his leave. "Know that since you have truly broken your vows, that once you die your watch will never end." With that Talion melted into the cold dark night Leaving Mance alone with Dalla.

* * *

 _ **TUSYS**_

* * *

 _With Nénar riel_

Nénar riel had been about to turn in for the night, when she heard thought she heard the door to _Maedhros's Tower_ open slightly. She had been upon the second floor when this had occurred so by the time she reached the 1st Floor and was about to head to the second she came upon Arya. The child clearly could not sleep, she was too excited too eager to learn swordplay from Maedhros himself, something most could not boast.

Now looking down at the little she-wolf Nénar riel feinged annoyance as she asked "And what may you being doing here young lady, I do believe that it is well past your bedtime?"

Arya looked a little sheepish now as she said "Well Nénar riel, I couldn't fall asleep and I didn't just want to stay in my room and do nothing. I came here, well hoping to get a head start as it were so I could get up and start training right away?"

Her enthusiasm was adorable, though Nénar riel could not help but feel sightly bitter as she looked upon the girl. It was obvious to her at least that Arya was not going to just sit and _be good_ like Sansa was for her mother. No she like Maedhros had said from time to time was more she-wolf than she was trout.

A rebellious little girl whom would not conform to what her mother or anyone else stated she should be. But now Nénar riel informed Arya "Lord Maedhros is not here, where he is I do not know, I am unsure if he would approve of you being here at this hour."

Arya's face seemed to fall at this, it was clear that she did not wish to be returned to her room. No doubt she would be in trouble for this. If she was found to have not gone to sleep and slipped out of the castle, she would be in more trouble than she would be if she woke up early and slipped out. Nénar riel knew this so now she decided to give the child some hope as she stated "But without Lord Maedhros here to tell you to return, I am afraid that I cannot ask you to leave on his behalf."

A smile now sprung onto Arya's face and she jumped forward and embraced Nénar riel saying "Oh you are so much more fun and kind than anyone else in the castle, I wish you were my mother Nénar riel, you wouldn't force me to become like Sansa would you?"

Nénar riel had to force a smile at this, there were many thoughts in her head right now, none of them she said aloud. No now she spoke simply saying to the she-wolf "Alas that is not so Arya Stark, I am Nénar riel and you are Arya Stark daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, both of whom are good parents, better than many out there in the world."

Arya looked somewhat sad at that statement, but Nénar riel knew she was able to understand what had just been said. She now started to look tired and Nénar riel said "Come young she-wolf, the night is moving on and you need your sleep, Lord Maedhros will not wish to train you while you are only half awake."

With a yawn Arya conceded that point, but not before asking "Where will I sleep, there are only two beds in here, one for you and one for Uncle Maedhros, despite what the servants say I do not believe that you are, was or ever will be his mistress."

Nénar riel did crack a smile at that one before stating "I am sure that Lord Maedhros would not be pleased to hear of such things or perhaps he does not care, he is not an easy Lord to read, but now come, can you walk up the stairs or do I have to carry you?"

There was now a longing look in Arya's eyes that told Nénar riel that the little she-wolf wished to be spoiled. At least by one whom she could pretend was her mother. So now with a sigh and a slight laugh Nénar riel said "Fine I shall take you up there this once, but you are becoming too old for this now."

Now Nénar riel picked up Arya and begun to carry her up the flights of stairs till they would reach the level with the beds within it. Lord Maedhros himself did not use his, but Nénar riel had hers near the top of the tower itself, there were many reasons for this, but right now she did not focus on them. For now as she climbed the stairs, she could feel that Arya was slowing drifting off to sleep as if she was under a spell.

She would have to tell Maedhros that Arya was sleeping in her bed this night. She was not sure how her host would take the news, after all if there was one thing she learned about the Sons of Fëanor was that you could never truly predict them. You could learn of what they did and see what they do, but you could never predict what they would do next.

But for the moment she put such thoughts behind her for now Arya had fallen a sleep and she was reaching where her bed was. Placing her down upon the bed, she covered the child in the sheets woven by Maedhros himself, sheets that seemed warm or cool depending on what one desired to feel.

That was another thing Nénar riel knew about the Sons of Fëanor or at least about Maedhros himself. He could sew linen, he could sing a song, he could string a harp, he could forge mail. All to degrees that were beyond what most if not all men could do in this age or those before and those to come.

With Arya tucked into the bed Nénar riel stroked the head of the little girl as she said "Rest now little she-wolf, let your dreams be pleasant and your sleep restful."

Satisfied that Arya would not be getting up any time soon she now left the room, but not before putting out the candles that lit it. Now as she descended the stairs to return to the lower levels of the tower Nénar riel said softly to no one in particular " _I wish you were mine, you should have been mine_."

* * *

 _ **TUSYS**_

* * *

 _With Cotter Pyke_

Dawn was yet to fall upon Eastwatch-by-the-sea, but the Commander, Cotter Pyke was now roused from his slumber. His hand went for his sword but the commanding voice of the Bright Lord warned him "Perish the thought of drawing steel against me, that which is dead may never die."

There was a pause now as the Bright Lord snickered menacingly "Unless I say otherwise."

Seeing that it was indeed the Bright Lord Cottor Pyke leapt out of his bed and went down on one knee saying "Bright Lord, how can I be of service to you?"

Celebrimbor eyes the Ironborn Bastard with a look of disdain before he said "If you can serve me remains to be seen, but you are to leave and take 20 men with you 20 men not rapist, murders or thieves, 20 volunteers of the Watch to Castle Black. In 30 days hence there is to be a meeting at Castle Black, delay at your own peril."

Cotter in reply to this said "I will do Bright Lord, but may I ask what this is about?"

In reply to this Celebrimbor chuckled as he stated "I sent Talion north of the Wall to pay our all friend a visit, depending on what news he brings, that will be topic at Castle Black, actually find 20 of the _rehabilitated_ ones to take with you. If you have trouble I'll point them out, it shouldn't be hard they all have white hand upon their faces."

There were three types of branded ones at the Wall, the first was by far the least sinister. Why they got branded, Cotter was not sure, but it was not hard to spot them. Usually they thought only of the Wall and of their duty to the Night's Watch and the wars to come and what not. The second group was more sinister, they were those who a Lord Commander or Commander saw as a traitor to the Watch and could prove it, that or they broke their vows in the worst possibly way and were caught.

Rather than execute the traitor, they hand them over to the Gravewalker of the Bright Lord. Either of the two would place their hand upon the traitors face and say something in a language no one else knew. The victims of this would shake their head around for a bit, scream and then be left a wreck only capable of saying a few sentences. Those usually had to do with their crimes and now they had a burnt hand mark upon their faces.

The third was by far the worst, it was reserved only for deserters and most never saw it happen. Only the Lord Commander, the Gravewalker and the Bright Lord knew the details of it. But the myth around it goes that those whom abandon the Night's Watch and leave their comrades to die, they will be caught and then their watch shall never end.

If there was one thing Cotter Pyke had learnt during his time at East Watch, it was never to piss off the Bright Lord. Cotter Pyke had met Celebrimbor in person during his first day as Commander of East Watch. Some Brother had stated that he'd fuck the Bright Lord's daughter bloody if he ever laid eyes on her. If that was true Cotter Pyke did not know or at least some of the other Brothers said so.

Cotter did not know, he had been atop the Wall with the Bright Lord when said person leapt down from the Wall, landed and killed said Brother. Since that day, nobody in East Watch dared to mention the word _fuck_ or _Daughter_ while they knew the Bright Lord was near. Legend among the watch said he was the Lord of the Night Fort's grandson, Cotter Pyke had never met said Lord.

His thoughts were now interrupted as Celebrimbor stated "Do I have to kick your Ironborn hide to get you to move or will you move before dawn itself is upon us?"

Cotter Pyke got up and began to get his things as he did this the Bright Lord left the room stating "In 30 days is the meetings, remember my instructions well Bastard of Pyke."

With that he left vanishing into the darkness rather well for one called _Bright Lord_. While Cotter did think that, he was never going to say that out loud. Some things sound a lot better in your head then out loud, also speaking in your head will not get you killed, unless you slip up and speak it.

* * *

 **So how did you like it, what did you like about it let me know in a reviewed**

 **Also please review if you can, though no flaming thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys Merry Christmas and Happy New year to all of you, hope you are all well, here is the next chapter please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Six

If any living beings were there to feel it, the night's cold wind sent a chill that cut to the bone. There were clouds this night blotting any light the moon may have offered the wary and tired traveller, but this far north no one travelled at night and beyond the wall none travelled alone. It was so dark that if one were to close their eyes and then open them, there would not be much change in what they could have seen. Just a vast, hungry blackness that sought to conceal whatever devilry lurked within it's vast and seemingly unending expanse.

These were the struggles Talion would have been forced to face if he had come here as he had been whilst still among the living. As he were now, the former Nazgûl did not suffer from any lack of vision, to Talion the darkness may as well not exist. Keeping his eyes closed and padding softly like a wolf upon snow Talion saw the world before him through the eyes of the wraith he had become in the third age. The quarry the Gravewalker sought was close, he could seem them clearly in the wraith world. There were only two of them, either their numbers had dwindled greatly or the _O_ _thers_ had gotten arrogant with the passing millennia, probably the latter,

If he were any other man Talion was sure that his two targets would have noticed him by now, but Talion was not 'any other man' he was the Gravewalker. The possibility of it being a trap did occur to Talion however his vision did not reveal any more of the _others_ in sight or concealed. The Ranger Captain found himself ready to draw Acharn his dagger, Talion was tempted to Urfael and charge his two targets, however that did not seem satisfactory to him.

Now right above his target Talion drew Acharn without making a sound before he leapted down onto the _Other_ andknocked it over onto the snow. The darkness of the night was lit up by a pale blue glow as a transparent but wraith like figure resembling Talion stabbed the second of his two targets, effectively taking both out without much trouble. That was a good thing, the less time wasted in taking out these two the better. While they may never ascertain the cause of their comrades destruction, the _Others_ seemed to possess some skill of magic that allowed them to know when another was destroyed.

As the Elven dagger pierced it the _O_ _ther_ shattered in Talions iron grip, as if it were made of thinnest glass that would crack with even the smallest amount of pressure. Before this, just for a moment it's eyes had met his. The glowing blue eyes of the _other_ staring in surprise and anger at it's defeat, no doubt believing itself to be invincible. It was also probably wondering how Talion had managed to sneak up on it and harm it in the first place.

This Talion would admit was that he got lucky this time, there were only two of them and they were not expecting him. Now the _Others_ would indeed have confirmation that the Gravewalker still roamed this world. A thought came to the Ranger Captain's mind in regards to this, why not use such knowledge to his advantage. Despite how alien the _Other's_ may appear to be to men, they still possessed sentience, though in a different manner, still creatures such as they were not free from the poison that was known as fear.

Turning away from his work Talion's own eyes glowed blue for a moment lighting up the night with it's pale glow. "Sigil thurin vin fuin" Talion whispered in Sindarin into the wind. "Gruithol egyn i boe dadannathar na hereg. Dulaf naeg a mernida caran" his voice was soft but could be now heard as the wind travelled northward bringing his promise of vengeance from an age gone by to a foe long defeated with it. Perhaps they had forgotten about him or hoped that he died, neither mattered to Talion, to the Ranger Captain what mattered was that the _others_ remembered that men were not the only ones who should fear what lies within shadow.

His message sent Talion turned south and began running as fast as his powers would allow him to. There was a deadline he had to meet and despite everything he Talion liked to be punctual rather than hand in a report late, especially when he had just confirmed the return of something he would rather never have to deal with or go through again. Hopefully this time they will be able to defeat the _Others_ this time instead of just driving them back to the frozen wastes they came that rivalled the Helcaraxe in it's hostility to life that was not immortal of a kind or another.

* * *

 _With Arya_

In the morning Arya had awoken to find out from Nénar riel that Maedhros was yet to return to the tower. So now after the morning meal, Nénar riel had tried to quell the restlessness of Arya by reading her a story from among the translated tales that Maedhros had within his own little library of sorts. It just so happened that the book Arya desired her to read was on about the Long Night, from the perspective of Firstborn. It was not a word by word account, but a retelling of many stories combinded into one to make a legend as it were.

If all of it was true or if all of it was false, none save the Firstborn would know. But Nénar riel did not care for it being true or not at the moment, right now it could quell Arya and that was what truly matter. She understood why the young girl was feeling a bit upset as it were. That said Maedhros should have at least told her that he was leaving, though he did not always do so. Whatever the reason for his absence, she was sure that it was important.

She was not sure what it was, but then again who was she to try and guess the motives of the mysterious immortal elf that she resided with. Maedhros from what he said when he spoke of himself, his father and his brothers were not above admitting their own evils and failings, but it was the fact they were not, was what made them even more dangerous.

Yet now was not the time to be pondering about the immortal Firstborn, those who resided here before the First Men and perhaps even the children of the forest. No she now opened her mouth and read out loud to Arya " _In the years after the first men who came to this western land, in the days when Garth Greenhand was still warm in the ground. When the Lord of Harvest and Plenty had died, that is when the cold darkness crept out of the North."_

" _That is when fair faced creatures carrying crystal swords descended upon the world. Out of the North in the Western Lands and out of the far East of the Eastern Lands, they came wielding, cold, winter and undeath, they came to destroy the world of men. But even as the tribes, kingdoms and empires of men and their lesser gods fell, there were beacons of light and hope through the Long Night, there were those who resisted."_

" _Pact forged between Brandon of the Bloody Blade and The House of Fëanor, an alliance between the Second Coming of the Edain and the Noldor. Bound in blood and most sacred of oaths, they went on to grow the alliance to encompass, the Giants, the Children of the Forest and the Cold Drakes that chose to abandon their wicked master at Dagor Dagorath."_

" _Together this alliance at Maedhros's tower fought the battle which would be later known as the place where Winter Fell. It was here that they fought, with elven wrought blades to push back The Others back into the darkness from whence they came."_

Nénar riel now paused the next part of the story was the start of the battle and it was from the view point of the Bright Lord, Celebrimbor. Nénar riel was unsure if she should continue, but Arya seemed to be interested with this and clearly looked at her wanting more. So now taking in a deep breath Nénar riel sighed before she said " _Celebrimbor Account One_ , _the stage opens_."

 _The light within our eyes seemed to cause those soulless wights fear, it caused them to hesitate when we drew near. I knew this and so did my kin, but that alone would not decide the fate of this battle. I stand hear on the far east of our Right Flank, with me are my own forces, that of Talion's and that of Brandon, the son of Brandon of the Bloody Blade. It has been twenty years since our pact with the Edain's Second Coming and this one is now almost a full man. Our we truly that desperate that we would send one so young and so inexperienced into a battle like this?_

 _As to why our father sent him here, I cannot say, but I can say that I know this battle will be hard fought. We may have many allies, but we are still outnumbered fifty to one. I look now to the boy and ask him "Tell me, are you afraid younger Brandon do you not believe you will last the night?"_

 _He now turns and looks me in the eyes, I can see there he is afraid, but in spite of that, he tells me "No Honoured Uncle I am not, my father is here, so is yours and your father's father whom legends speak of, we have Men, Noldor, Children of the Forest, Giants and those Cold Drake allies of yours. What enemy could resist our righteous wrath?"_

 _I give a smirk in response to that before I turn away saying "There is a fine line between Courage and False Bravado young one". He has spirit, I will give him that, but courage alone will not save him nor I. I now look to Talion and troops he was able to muster, he nods to me and I nod to him, no words need pass between us._

 _I know my father has a plan, I know that it will work, but the question I have is how many of us will fall in the process? How many will be lost to have dawn creep over the horizon and break this Long Night? Yet I no longer have the time to think about some thoughts, we can see them, The Others and there army of Wights, they are coming._

 _With them now on the dark horizon I can hear my Grandfather speaking, he is rallying those around us for he says. "Evil always will appear with a fair face, but what lies beneath is reveals its true nature. These Others seek to bring cold and death, they seek to destroy all life. Now is our time, our time to reclaim what they have taken, to push these fall creatures of the face of the world. We shall burn their Wights and shatter their crystal blades. Beyond them lies the dawn and the end of the Long Night, take it, it's yours!"_

 _I am not sure how, but he managed to get a large cheer from nearly everyone we have here. I have not seen my Grandfather this worked up since Dagor Dalorath. I now raise my own voice to those under my command, those who have the far right flank. As I now raise my hands towards the dark sky I tell them "The enemy will not show you mercy, so make no such offer! Here we will hold them here is where they will die. Archers on my Mark, Load, Light, Notch, Draw and Loose!"_

 _Now as I lower both hands I draw my Sword and command "Archers Load!"_

 _I here the noises of thousands upon thousands of arrows being pulled out of their quivers.I look to my left and can see that the rest of our forces are doing the same. Those Wights move at terribly fast pace, but that also means we don't have to wait so long to rain arrows down upon them. With my sword still raised high in the air I command "Light!"_

 _The braziers that are close to all of our archers now burst into flames and the sound of arrows being lit on fire could be heard throughout the entire army we have here. Do The Others themselves feel any fear, if they don't I believe that we can amend that right here. Now giving a double command I call out "Notch and Draw!"_

 _Firstborn, Secondborn, Children of the Forest and Giant alike now all did as I command. They are ready to fire now, but I hold them, I am waiting for it. Waiting for my Grandfather to order his to fire first, a single to all of the army that they are in range and sure enough within half a minute it comes. I and every Firstborn heard him command the centre to loose their arrows and just as I see them do I lower my sword and command the far right flank to do so as well by yelling "Loose!"_

 _If one other than the creatures of Morgoth could make it rain fire then we have done it here and now. But there is no time to gaze upon our good work and marvel at it. No now I command them to repeat what they just did and as the second volley from our forces now lets loose into the air I can feel it. I can feel that the battle for Dawn is just about to to begin_!

Nénar riel now stopped, the next part was not from the point of view of Celebrimbor but of Caranthir who had been on the opposite flank. Quickly skimming over the contents, she was able to tell that if she were to read this to Arya now, the girl might not be able to sleep at night. So no instead she simply took note of the page she was on and closed the book saying "I do believe that is more than enough for now, Arya?"

A little dismayed at the fact that she could not listen to more, Arya's face dropped as she asked "Do you know where Maedhros is?"

Nénar riel shook her head in reply to that before saying "No I am afraid I do not, his business is his own, I am merely his guest here. It is not for me to ask about all his comings and goings now is it? You are free to go if you wish, but after last night I do believe that leaving here is the last thing you want to do?"

Arya gave a nod in response to that saying "I guess I'll have to just sit here and wait until he comes, that story was rather nice, is it actually a story or an account of a battle?"

In reply to this Nénar riel just gave a shrug as she said honestly "I was not there so I do not know, but I do believe that when he gets here, Lord Maedhros will have the answer you seek."

* * *

 _Maeglin_

A frown worked it's way onto the Lord of the House of the Mole's brow. His actions during the fall of Gondolin and that of his houses had lead him eventually here to the land in which the house of Fëanor came to, though he left a little earlier, shame and rage driving him just as much as it did in the Halls of Mandos.

Here he and those faithful to him made their abode, until the coming of men into the west. Maeglin found it ironic that such a thing would occur again, this time without the intervention of Eru however the nephew of Turgon was not a fool and knew that despite the less than acceptable standards the First Men as they had now been called many millennia, they were preferable to the wretches that came after.

While the agreement he had made with the first men when they first settled in the mountains was that the two of them would not interact with each other. Something that he only was willing to compromise in the Long Night and during the Andal Invasion. The mention of those cursed death worshippers made the Lord of the House of the Mole scowl. Their attempt to throw him from his kingdom was persistent as it was waged even to this day. Those who had not been broken by the Andals were useful subjects, in truth Maeglin could effectively take over the Vale as men called it, just that he had no desire to claim what was already his.

The Arryn's never wandered around these lands that were supposedly theirs for fear of him and his subjects. Despite his dislike of men Maeglin had taken those who refused the seven pointed star under his protection grudgingly. That said he did use them more freely than any of his other subordinates if only to keep them from growing complacent and cause damage to anything the Andals built. In essence he was the King under and across the mountains.

A sharp glance to his right, confirmed that one of his servants was approaching "what is it that brings you to me?" Maeglin was fond of toiling alone deep within the mountains, undisturbed and unhindered by others.

The member of the House of the Mole was not surprised by his master's words, nor that he had been seen despite how dark the tunnels they were in were or how stealthily he had approached. Maeglin meant something akin to 'Sharp Glance' in Sindarin, and Lord of the House of the Mole's eyes lived up to that.

"Two of the sons of Fëanor have been spotted approaching with one of the secondborn" the servant informed him. "They have taken one of the secret entrances though they blindfolded the secondborn before they did so."

That was at least some comforting news that pleased Maeglin, he had never been close to the house of Fëanor, but he had never held any resentment towards them either. Though the latter was more due more to not wishing to be influenced by his father Eol who hated the Noldor with a perilous passion.

"Very well then" Maeglin said putting his tools to rest before going ot where his discarded armour lay and began to gear up his sword Anguirel remained sheathed, the sentient malice of he sword radiating from within it. "greet them, they are guests, I know of their purpose here and their scheme causes me amusement in the havoc it will deliberately unleash."

His servant bowed "as you wish Lord Maeglin" he replied before quickly vanishing into the darkness of the tunnel, Maeglin watched him depart and only lost sight of his servant one they had turned a corner.

* * *

 _Jon (Greyjoy Rebellion)_

" _Why is it that you come to visit me second born?" The voice asked, it was a deep rumble yet it also was refined, cultured even. "Perhaps you came to steal my treasure?, you need not fear, I have plenty, help yourself to my collection" it invited._

" _Robb" he whispered to his half brother "We shouldn't have come here." They were young their father was out at war and the two of them thought that it would be fun to explore the crypts. What had been surprising for the two was they they had discovered a passage that lead outside of Winterfell, far outside from the looks of it."_

" _I smell the blood of Starks, in you" the voice rumbled "Stark and Andal, from the scent." Robb and Jon paled, it could smell Robb's Tully blood. "The Stark may leave with whatever they wish" the voice informed them. "however I have acquired a taste for Andals over the many years years, a pity I cannot smell a Septon, or Septa, I enjoy eating them."_

 _What by the old gods and the new was it they were dealing with? It definitely was not human. Jon had once heard that there were wildlings who ate human meat, but wildlings didn't live in caves behind the wall, or were they already past the wall?_

 _A serpentine heads loomed from around the corner, but no serpent was that large and not serpent had horns on it's head. A smile pulled at the creatures lips as it bared it's teeth at them, though from the tone of it's voice Jon could tell it was amused._

" _A Tully" the creature hissed hatred in it's voice "how did you get passed the Neck" it demanded as it strode forward menacingly. Robb tried to back away only to slip on the damp surface of the cave._

" _Robb" Jon called out and rushed to his trueborn brother just in time for the creature's face to be right in front of the. It was huge and large, much bigger than the two boys had imagined it to be when they first saw it a few moments ago._

 _Instead of opening those jaws filled with fangs the creature reared up it's neck and looked down on them "either you secondborn are a lot smaller than I recall, I have grown a bit since I last left this cave or there is something wrong."_

 _Neither Jon nor Robb attempted to correct the creature that Robb was the firstborn, both were too terrified. Of this creature._

 _Leaning down the creature took in their scent, sniffing them with those nostrils it had."Children" the creature rumbled "I should have known." What that something akin to disappointment in it's voice. Then out of nowhere it began to laugh,both Jon and Robb could have sworn blind that the cave shook because of this._

" _Of course it would be children that come and disturbed my slumber" the creature laughed "adults even those of the second born are too clever to find this place." That last part didn't make sense though Jon suspected that the creature was not being complimentary to adults when he said that._

" _What are you?" a voice blurted and Jon was surprised to realise that it was his own._

" _What am I? Asks the Starkk" the creature joked, "What am I?" It repeated this time offended "Do you not know a Dragon when you see it? Or must I have wings and breathe fire like Ancalagon or Glaurung to prove it?" It seemed to be genuinely offended. "Do they teach you nothing Starkk?" The question was directed to Jon and not Robb "can you not tell a cold Drake when you see it?"_

" _I" Jon stammered "I am not a Starkk" he conceded looking to the side in shame "I am a Snow., Robb here is the Starkk" Jon stated as he helped Robb get to his feet_

 _The Cold Drake, or Dragon as it called itself scoffed "him a Stark, perish the thought, he is a Tully, an Andal, I can smell that stench on him, he is not worthy to be a Starkk. You however cannot deny your heritage, ridiculous it is that the secondborn are allowed to sleep with other's and bear children, only to treat them like dirt."_

 _Robb was too stunned to say anything or feel anything at the moment, considering if he said the wrong thing both he and Jon might get eaten. "Please let Robb and me go" Jon pleaded, when a being this large that claimed to be a Dragon was contemplating eating you, you would be surprised at what you would be capable of doing._

" _Rather noble" the Dragon commented dryly "to be willing to plead for the one that stole your birthright."_

 _Jon was about to comment when a new voice called "enough of that Nauwartha" this voice they recognised as Maedhros walked into view._

 _The two had a stare off before Nauwartha as Maedhros had named him nodded."Very well" it conceded to the first son of Fëanor's wishes. "But I won't be so lenient to the pretender next time, I will not abide while and Andal sits and claims to rule Winterfell." With this Nauwartha slunk back further into the cave vanishing from the two boy's sight._

* * *

 _Margaery Tyrell POV_

Margaery Tyrell had her blindfold removed, she was not sure if such measures were truly necessary at all. But she was not going to complain since the two with whom her journey had been trusted, were effective killers of men, if not groups of men. She was not going to whine or question as to why they were in a cave or tunnel. Though she was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the air within the cave was not stale.

There was an elf as it were holding a torch in front of her and the two twins, without this torch the tunnel would have been pitch black. Before any conversation could start, if it was ever going to start at all. Said elf holding the torch beckoned them to follow him, right before he spun around on his heel and began to walk away. As he did this, lesser people would not have taken note that his footfalls did not make a sound upon the cave's floor. But Margaery Tyrell did pick this up and could not help but whisper to herself "So it is true, they are light footed and make not a noise when they walk."

The voice of Amras told her that he had heard what she had said to herself when he explained "It is not just then, it is also when we run, sprint, dance, fight and walk. All legends have some truth to them, we'll leave it up to you to try and recall the legends of this place."

Now as the three of them followed the elf, Margaery racked her mind trying to recall anything about a cave system, other than Casterly Rock. Suddenly she perked up stating "This is the cave system, part of the under kingdom that belongs to the King Under the Mountain or so the legends say."

There was no laughter from the two twins on this matter, but there was an amused glint in their eyes. She had clearly gotten this wrong, this was cemented when the elf holding the torch spoke. Addressing the twins he said "My Lords, I was unaware that Durin's folk came from the west here, let alone the heir to Durin's Line was ruling his kingdom from here."

This elf was clearly being spiteful and was also clearly not a nice person to be around. Though his voice and tone were curt and short, Margaery felt that this person thought her a fool. So now as she fell silent before the torch elf spoke again asking the twins "Will you require food and rest for the night, my master will be greeting you _himself_."

Amrod now spoke up stating "Ah so he wishes to greet us himself, there is no harm that I can see in it. Though I do have to wonder, was it reported that we were coming to visit. Though I have to ask, did he think that were had come to visit him by any chance."

The torch elf was swift to reply stating "No he did not, but with the present company you keep due to frailty and their weaker will. He merely wishes for your companion not to run into any accidents due to fatigue or stress. The tunnels can be treacherous if you are not one of the firstborn."

There was a hidden message in there some where, Margaery just did not know where. She also got the feeling if she did ask about it, she might well learn why these tunnels are treacherous. If she was to say of looks, what she had seen and what she was seeing of the caves was that they were not natural and seem rather cozy. The surface wasn't too soft or too hard, the tunnel was not too way nor too thin. Now trying to break the ice or rather change topic Margaery stated "Is that so, these tunnels looks rather comfortable and large. Just the right size to march an army down it, if you really wanted to."

Only silenced answered her, either her present company had no sense of humour, which she knew to be false. Or she had said something that she shouldn't have. It was in times like this that the words of her grandmother came back to her and they were " _My dear if you ever find yourself in a tense situation, do yourself a favour, don't be like that oaf of a father of yours and stay silent_."

If her father had been here, would he have been killed by now for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. The elves did not give off that feeling, but then again, one should never be certain of anything about them. It was only now that she suddenly realised something she should have before. She was not going to ask the question of where the horses were, but she could at least ponder it within her mind. This place is rather large and you could effectively ride horses in here, in fact you could march an army in here no problems. So why were they not here and did they leave them behind, if they did who was it that now tended to them?

Even though she did not ask the question out loud, it must have been showing upon her face. Well was was lit of her face, the torch elf had the light out in front of himself. Thus lighting the way ahead, but not lighting her or the twins up at all. But none the less they now told her in simply tones in unison saying "The horses are in safe and trustworthy hands, there will be more horses awaiting further up. Rest assured knowing we would not make you walk all the way, if we did that we'd be forced to carry you."

Margaery Tyrell was not sure if that was them trying to comfort her or them just being themselves. The fact that the two of them did just speak in sync with each other so perfectly, did disturb her. That said no matter what she felt, she was as they put in their care following servant elf who to another elf's home. One wrong step might mean it is all over for her and she'd see how treacherous these caves could be.

* * *

 **So how did you guys find it, please review and let me know what you think, no flaming thank you**


End file.
